Z całego serca
by Tyone
Summary: AU, w którym za każdym razem, kiedy człowiek się zakochuje, na jego ramieniu pojawia się czerwony znak. Sherlock jest zdeterminowany, by nigdy takiego nie zyskać, obawiając się, że miłość zrujnuje jego umysł. Potem poznaje Johna Watsona. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Rozdział 1

autor: QuinnAnderson

tytuł oryginału: With All My Heart

zgoda: jest :)

tłumacz: Tyone

ostrzeżenia: fluff, angst, kidlock, teenlock

n/a: To jeden z moich ulubionych tekstów. Tłumaczenie jest już zakończone, kolejne rozdziały pojawią się, gdy dostanę jakiś feedback :-)

* * *

 ** _Z całego serca_**

 **Rozdział 1**

…

…

Znaki są wśród zwykłych ludzi przedmiotem nieskończonej fascynacji

Kobiety rozmawiają o nich cichym, konspiracyjnym tonem, sącząc zbyt drogie koktajle. Mężczyźni śmieją się, gdy zauważą nowy na nadgarstku przyjaciela, dają sobie kuksańce w bok, rzucając rubaszne żarty gardłowym głosem. Dziewczyny chichoczą z rozkoszą, kiedy pierwsze z nich rozbłyskują na ich białej, delikatnej skórze. Ubierają koszulki z krótkim rękawem pomimo przenikającego do szpiku kości mrozu londyńskiej zimy, by móc się nimi pochwalić; jak biżuterią w kolorze krwi.

Sherlock uważa ich wszystkich za idiotów.

Każdego poranka budzi się, odczuwając znajome ukłucie lęku, irracjonalną panikę ściskającą jego serce. Podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej w łóżku i obraca przedramię, wzrokiem badając szybko skórę od nadgarstka do łokcia i z powrotem. Oczywiście jest nieoszpecona - poza wieloma różnego rodzaju bliznami, których nabawił się przez nieudane eksperymenty. W ciągu nocy nie pojawiły się żadne nowe znaki i logicznie, wie, że nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby to zmienić.

Jednak nie potrafi obejść tego rytuału. W tej chwili jest to już obsesja, porównywalna do potrzeby grania na skrzypcach, kiedy musi uporządkować myśli, czy zwierzanie się czaszce, która zawsze uważnie go słucha. Myśl, że pewnego dnia jasna czerwona linia - cienka i krótka* - mogłaby pojawić się na jego ramieniu i nigdy nie zblednąć ani nie zniknąć, ciąży nad nim jak widmo klątwy; nie może powstrzymać dreszczu przebiegającego w dół jego kręgosłupa.

Nie jest zagrożony, przypomina sobie, odwracając wzrok do okna. Londyn rozciąga się przed nim jak szary, betonowo-szklany kot. Horyzont jest przysłonięty lśniącym metalem wieżowców i gęstymi chmurami, z których dopiero spadnie deszcz. Nagie drzewa sięgają ku niebu czarnymi, kościstymi palcami, a przechodnie na ulicach przemijają w anonimowych falach.

Nie jest zagrożony.

…

…

John ma sześć lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy dostrzega uporządkowany rząd czerwonych linii na ramieniu mamy. Oczywiście od zawsze wiedział, że tam są - są tak wyraźne, że trzeba by było być ślepym, by ich nie zauważyć - ale gdy faktycznie uświadamia sobie ich istnienie, czuje się trochę tak, jakby obiektyw aparatu po raz pierwszy złapał ostrość.

Jego mama zauważa, że się w nią wpatruje, i nieruchomieje. Jej dłonie są białe od mąki. Kuchnię wypełnia po brzegi aromat ciast i pałeczek cynamonowych, które ułożyła przy parapecie w równym rzędzie.

— Co to? — pyta John. Nie precyzuje, o co mu chodzi, bo nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Miodowe oczy studiują go przez moment, zanim mama odpowiada:

— Nazywają się Adoracje. Pojawiają się na skórze, kiedy się zakochasz.

John uśmiecha się. Jego policzki przybierają okrągły, dziecięcy kształt.

— Więc dlaczego ja nie mam takiej dla ciebie?

Mama śmieje się i całuje go w czoło, czule dotykając palcem czubek jego nosa, brudząc go mąką.

— To jest inny rodzaj miłości, skarbie. Adoracje trzeba sobie zaskarbić. A my nie musieliśmy robić nic, by kochać się z całego serca.

Podaje Johnowi kawałek ciasta na piernik, a on ściska je pomiędzy pulchnymi, różowymi palcami.

— Będę je kiedyś miał?

— Och, kochanie, z sercem tak wielkim jak twoje jestem pewna, że będziesz miał ich mnóstwo.

…

…

Rozpracowanie tego nie zajmuje Sherlockowi dużo czasu.

Może i ma zaledwie dwanaście lat, ale jest znacznie inteligentniejszy od większości znanych mu dorosłych. Mamusia i tata zawsze byli dumni z pojedynczych czerwonych linii na ich nadgarstkach. Były dowodem roztropności i skrupulatności - tak powiedział mu raz jego ojciec. Oboje ostrożnie ocenili uczucia, które wobec siebie żywili, jeszcze w młodości i od tamtej pory unikali niepożądanych konsekwencji impulsywnego romansu. Potem któregoś dnia odnaleźli się i nadali temu kres. Pojedyncza linia pojawiła się na ich przedramionach, a oni cieszyli się świetnie wypracowanym związkiem.

Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy zatrudnili nowego ogrodnika, by pilnował pokaźnego rozmiaru ogrodu na tyłach ich posiadłości. Mężczyzna był typem człowieka, z którym na co dzień nie mieli kontaktu: niewykształcony i prosty, z głosem brzmiącymi jak krusząca się skała i chudymi, rzeźbionymi mięśniami kończynami. Jego obecność w ogóle nie powinna ich obchodzić - chyba że chcieliby zapytać o stan azalii.

Sherlock z początku nie zauważył, gdy mama zaczęła nosić koszulki z długimi rękawami. Był luty, a powietrze tak mroźne, że przenikało do szpiku kości. Jednak stopniowo prawda zaczęła objawiać się w wąskich zmarszczkach wokół ust jego ojca i purpurowych sińcach, które plamiły skórę pod jego oczami.

Sherlock spojrzał na Mycrofta, siedzącego przy drugim końcu stołu, z niezadanym pytaniem, a jego brat powoli potrząsnął głową.

Nie potrzebował patrzeć, by wiedzieć, co znalazłby na ramieniu mamy.

Prawda nigdy nie została wypowiedziana na głos, lecz słowa wisiały w powietrzu jak rakotwórczy smog. W kolejnych latach Sherlock często pytał sam siebie, czy nie lepiej by było, gdyby mama po prostu otruła swojego męża. Podczas gdy jej skóra jaśniała dreszczem nowej miłości, ojciec coraz bardziej przypominał figurę woskową. Błyskotliwa inteligencja i duma, które niegdyś stanowiły podstawy jego osobowości, wyblakły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wypalenie. Jego ramiona pochyliły się od niewidzialnego ciężaru, a Sherlock zaczął zastanawiać się, czy można umrzeć przez złamane serce.

Usiadł w drewnianym krześle przy łóżku ojca i zaczął czytać mu jedną z wielu powieści znajdujących się w ich bibliotece. Ojciec nigdy nawet na niego nie spoglądał, nieważne, jak bardzo starał się przekuć jego uwagę. Siedział zupełnie bez ruchu z dłońmi złożonymi na kolanach, wlepiając wzrok w duże okno wyglądające na ogród. Mama spędzała tam popołudnia, przycinając krzewy białych róż, które rosły w nim pęczkami. Sherlock nie chciał myśleć, co musiało przepływać przez umysł jego ojca, kiedy obserwował, jak jego żona śmieje się, podnosząc pachnące kwiaty do nosa.

Któregoś z takich dni, Mycroft wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi cicho. Sherlock przerwał czytanie i spojrzał na brata znad książki. Mycroft nigdy nie odwiedzał ojca, chyba że miał z nim jakąś sprawę do załatwienia. Pomijając fakt, że właściwie sam zajmował się posiadłością - a obecnie był bardziej zaangażowany studiami na Cambridge niż czymkolwiek innym - wciąż okazjonalnie potrzebował podpisu ojca pod urzędniczymi dokumentami.

Jednak dziś jego wzrok spoczął na Sherlocku.

— Wiesz, że to mogłoby przytrafić się także nam, braciszku. — Mycroft był ubrany w schludny szary garnitur, przez co wyglądał na starszego, niż w rzeczywistości był. Jego włosy zostały zaczesane do tyłu, a marynarka opinała się w talii przez nadwagę, z którą walczył, od kiedy zdrada mamy wyszła na światło dzienne.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, uniósł jedynie brew w niemym pytaniu.

— Miłość, Sherlocku, jest prawdopodobnie najniebezpieczniejszą i najtrudniejszą do przewidzenia siłą w całym wszechświecie. — Zaczął powoli rozpinać prawy mankiet koszuli, podwijając rękaw. — Potrafi pokonać nawet największe umysły i zredukować je do tlących się gruzów, cieni ich dawnej chwały. — Jego wzrok przesunął się do ich ojca, a twarz Sherlocka wykrzywił grymas. Mimo że Mycroft mówił o nim, obaj wiedzieli, że ojciec nie usłyszy nawet jednego słowa. Równie dobrze mógłby być jednym z zakurzonych gobelinów wiszących na ścianie.

Kiedy Mycroft podwinął rękaw aż do łokcia, odwrócił nadgarstek w stronę Sherlocka. Jego skóra była gładka i nie nosiła żadnych, najmniejszych nawet śladów Adoracji. Sherlock nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy go to w jakikolwiek sposób zaskakiwało. Mycroft nie okazywał uczuć wobec nikogo w szkole średniej i wyglądało na to, że pierwszy rok studiów również tego nie zmienił.

— To jedyny sposób, by ochronić swój umysł — powiedział myląco równym tonem. — To jedyny sposób, żeby zapobiec własnej katastrofie. Zgnijesz tak jak ojciec, jeśli nie będziesz chronił swojego serca przed szaleństwem miłości — wypluł, patrząc przed siebie - w miejsce, w którym wisiały pomiędzy nimi niewidoczne dla wzroku słowa.

Wyszedł tak gwałtownie, jak się pojawił, lecz jego ostrzeżenie pozostało. Następnego poranka Sherlock po raz pierwszy obudził się i z paniką sprawdzał swoje ramiona.

…

…

John wchodzi do sali na swój pierwszy wykład w St. Bart's i niemal pada na twarz. W pierwszym rzędzie siedzi dziewczyna - _kobieta_ , poprawia się - która jest, może przysiąc, najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką widział w całym swoim życiu.

Złociste, proste włosy opadają kaskadami na jej plecy, a pomiędzy białymi zębami trzyma czubek długopisu. Wpatruje się gdzieś przed siebie, przygryzając plastikową końcówkę, stukając palcami o drewniany blat. John dostrzega w jej oczach galaktyki i nigdy wcześniej tak desperacko nie pragnął wiedzieć, o czym ktoś myśli. Oddałby wszystko, wszystko, by tylko się dowiedzieć.

Nagła iskra gorąca i bólu w lewym ramieniu sprawiają, że upuszcza książki z głuchym odgłosem. Ściska kurczowo nadgarstek i wciąga oddech, już świadom, co dzieje się pod materiałem marynarki. To nie jego pierwszy znak, ale do tego uczucia nie sposób się przyzwyczaić. Żyły mrowią go pod skórą, wiją się jak żywa istota, a jego serce nagle zdaje się rozsadzać klatkę piersiową, w której jest uwięzione, od środka.

Rzadko dzieje się to po jednym spojrzeniu, ale takie przypadki się zdarzają.

Kiedy mrowienie ustępuje i wreszcie spogląda w górę, dostrzega, że kobieta go obserwuje. Na jej czerwonych jak płatki róż ustach formuje się niewypowiedziana obietnica.

John siada obok niej, ostatkiem sił zmuszając się, by się przywitać.

…

…

Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że jeśli nie będzie spał, nie będzie jak go podejść.

Wie, że Adoracja może pojawić się w każdej chwili, lecz gdy jest przytomny i czujny, z całą pewnością będzie w stanie ją pokonać. To podczas snu jest bezbronny, więc musi zredukować zagrożenie do minimum.

Na początku ucieka się do legalnych środków stymulujących, ale nie zaspokajają one jego potrzeb na długo.

Nigdy w pełni nie docenia ironii przytępiania umysłu narkotykami, by go chronić.

…

…

John nie jest pewien, co oszałamia go bardziej: wrodzy żołnierze krzyczący na niego w niezrozumiałym języku czy rażąca siła promieni słonecznych, które czuje na plecach. Równomierne wystrzały z broni eksplodują w jego uszach, kiedy nachyla się nad wykrwawiającym się w piasku mężczyzną. Jego krew jest ciemna i gęsta jak olej, wytryska z niego szybko i moczy ziemię, a jego oczy są oszalałe strachem. W kąciku warg zasycha mu piana. John przyciska mokry materiał mocno do rany, ale nic, co robi, nie jest w stanie zatrzymać wypływu ciepłej krwi. Słyszy wokół siebie kroki, lecz w tej chwili świat ogranicza się jedynie do ciemnych oczu wwiercających się w jego własne, niemo błagających, by ocalił to życie.

John spogląda na ramię mężczyzny poprzez dziury w starym mundurze. Są na nim tylko dwa znaki, tuż pod zgięciem łokcia. Wyglądają blado w porównaniu z jaskrawym kolorem jego krwi.

— Zbyt wcześnie — szepcze John łamiącym się głosem. Mężczyzna przestał rzucać się w konwulsjach, a jego oczy są zamglone. — Powinieneś mieć ich znacznie więcej.

Spędza małą wieczność klęcząc na piasku. Myśli o krwi brudzącej jego palce, broni, którą trzyma przy sobie, i lisich norach, które kopali tego poranka, świadomi, że tak naprawdę są to groby. W końcu ktoś chwyta go i podnosi. Nie patrzy, by sprawdzić, czy to wróg czy przyjaciel. Czuje ukłucie sześciu linii na lewym ramieniu i cicho dziękuje wszystkim bóstwom za to, że dostał w swoim życiu tyle szans, by kochać.

…

…

Kiedy Sherlock pierwszy raz spotyka Johna, wie, że coś dzieje się inaczej niż zwykle. Nie ma pojęcia, co to jest, ale sama tego obecność między nimi jest intensywna jak napięcie elektryczne. W chwili, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają w jednym z laboratoriów Bart's, czuje na ciele dreszcz, a włoski na jego karku unoszą się. Niepodważalne istnienie tej siły rozsiada się na tyłach jego umysłu, drwiąc z niego niczym Rumpelsztyk, gdy próbuje odgadnąć, czym jest.

Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy mężczyzna zabija dla niego zaledwie kilka godzin po tym, jak się poznali. John przejawia niemal autodestrukcyjne upodobanie do ratowania ludzi, z których Sherlock kpiłby, gdyby nie było to tak proste. Krótka rozmowa z Mycroftem upewnia go, że John nie zostanie osądzony za swoją zbrodnię. Sherlock zaprasza go na kolację.

Sprawdza ramię nieco częściej niż wcześniej bez żadnego konkretnego powodu.

…

…

— Jest największą niedojdą, jaką znam — mówi John Lestrade'owi któregoś wieczoru przy piwie. Spotykają się w pubie niedaleko Scotland Yardu pod wymówką wspólnego oglądania, jak Manchester United zarzyna Fulham, jednak obaj wiedzą, co to tak naprawdę jest: okazja do ponarzekania na ich ulubionego konsultującego histeryka.

— Nie zgłaszam sprzeciwu. — Lestrade przechyla szklankę, dopijając osiadłą na dnie pianę, a potem zamawia kolejne piwo. — Znowu odstawia tę akcję, że zostawia brudne naczynia w twoim fotelu…

—…tak że muszę je za niego odnieść do zlewu! — przerywa mu John. — Tak! Ciągle to robi. Wie, że w końcu je zmyję, żeby się nie nazbierało. Rozważam władowanie mu ich do łóżka, ale pewnie wtedy poszedłby spać do mojego, dupek.

Lestrade rzuca mu długie spojrzenie, nie patrząc mu prosto w oczy, ale mówi jedynie:

— Ta, tak samo robi biednej Molly z kubkami po kawie, kiedy zostaje do późna w Bart's. Krew mnie zalewa, jak widzę, że kolejny raz po nim sprząta, podczas gdy on kompletnie ją ignoruje. Czasem się zastanawiam, czy faktycznie nie jest socjopatą.

John przełyka duży łyk piwa, a potem stuka palcami o szkło w zamyśleniu.

— Nie jest socjopatą, nie w faktycznym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wiem, że lubi się za takiego podawać, ale podejrzewam, że to tylko jego sposób, by się chronić.

— W jaki sposób przekonywanie wszystkich, że jesteś podłym manipulantem, ma cię chronić?

— Cóż, jeśli nikt się nigdy do ciebie nie zbliża, nie ma komu cię skrzywdzić. Sherlock upewnia się, że nikt nie złamie mu serca, trzymając wszystkich na dystans.

John uświadamia sobie sens swoich słów moment za późno. Zapada między nimi napięta cisza. Rozmawianie o uczuciach podczas meczu piłki nożnej łamie chyba każdą męską zasadę przyzwoitości. Lestrade pociera tył głowy z zażenowaniem i komentuje, że pomocnicy Fulhamu musieli wyjść na boisko pijani, bo grają tak byle jak.

John zgadza się z nim, szczęśliwy ze zmiany tematu na bardziej neutralny. Obaj szybko zagłębiają się w dyskusji na temat ofensywy. Kilka godzin i parę piw później John żegna się z podpitym Lestrade'em, który w odpowiedzi obejmuje go bardziej entuzjastycznie niż na trzeźwo. Po dziesięciominutowej podróży taksówką stoi przed drzwiami 221B Baker Street. Wchodzi do środka na palcach, najciszej jak potrafi, by nie przeszkadzać pani Hudson (nie piła swoich ziółek od tygodni, a wszyscy w duchu modlą się, by do nich wróciła).

Mieszkanie jest ciche. Srebrzyste światło księżyca rozlewa się po podłodze niczym kałuża ołowiu. John prawie ma nadzieję, że Sherlock śpi, lecz bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że wyszedł do Bart's lub że przedziera się gdzieś przez jakiś kontener. Ściąga kurtkę, wiesza ją na wieszaku i ma właśnie odłożyć klucze na stolik do kawy, gdy jego wzrok przykuwa jego fotel.

Zanim wyszedł, zostawił na nim talerz risotto z nadzieją, że może Sherlock skusi się, by coś zjeść. Teraz porcja jest w połowie pusta, a talerz niewinnie odłożony na poduszkę z Union Jackiem - wygląda tak, jakby zamierzał pooglądać telewizję albo przysiąść z książką.

John uśmiecha się mimowolnie. Nigdy nie przyzna tego przed Lestrade'em, ale jego irytacja z bycia zmuszanym do sprzątania po dorosłym człowieku jest często przyćmiewana dumą z tego, że udaje mu się nakłonić Sherlocka do dbania o swój „transport".

Śmiejąc się cicho, odnosi talerz do kuchni, owija folią i wstawia do lodówki.

Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, jutro w porze lunchu Sherlock zje resztę. Albo przynajmniej nie wykorzysta tego do wyhodowania kultur pleśni.

…

…

Sherlock leży w łóżku, złożone dłonie przyciskając do ust. Wciąż ma na sobie granatowy garnitur i wypastowane buty - ubranie, w którym stawił się jako świadek na sprawie Machiatego. Jego zeznania przesądziły o orzeczeniu dożywocia za morderstwo i pedofilię. Satysfakcja, którą odczuwa z powodu doprowadzenia mężczyzny przed sąd, jest równoważona przez znajomy przypływ znużenia.

Skupianie uwagi na sprawie jest aktem słodko-gorzkim i ulotnym. Jego umysł tonie w odmętach nieokiełznanych myśli, które przeważnie dominują nawet nad świadomością i poczuciem rzeczywistości. Odpalanie synaps jest porównywalne do wystrzeliwania kul, odbijających się od aksonów i osłonek mielinowych. Połowicznie ukształtowane obrazy migoczą mu przed oczami, a potem rozpraszają się w intensywną statyczność. Londyn oddycha wokół niego, wciągając do płuc ludzkie życie, wydychając smog przemysłu. Gwiazdy umierają, wszystko inne również. Czas jego życia przesącza się przez pory, a żadna siła nie złączy znów kontynentów w Pangeę.

Sięga po telefon, zanim w pełni uświadomi sobie, co robi.

Zazdroszczę Twojemu prostemu umysłowi tej ciszy. -SH

Pół minuty później otrzymuje odpowiedź.

To, że nie dorównuję Ci inteligencją, nie znaczy od razu, że jestem prosty. Idź spać.

Kąciki ust Sherlocka unoszą się nieznacznie, gdy wysyła kolejną wiadomość.

Czy to przyjemne uczucie? Umieć zignorować wyższe stany świadomości umysłu i zwyczajnie zasnąć? -SH

W tej chwili naprawdę nie wiem. A przy okazji, po co piszesz do kogoś, kto obecnie znajduje się w tym samym mieszkaniu? Mógłbyś po prostu przyjść na górę i porozmawiać.

Sherlock nie znajduje na to odpowiedzi. Przypisuje to głównie swojemu wypaleniu, lecz jak zwykle odnosi wrażenie, że zupełnie inny świat tańczy mu przed oczami, daleko poza jego zasięgiem.

Cisza huczy mu w uszach, niczym szrapnel eksplodując w poszarpane myśli. Wszczepiają się za jego uszami i sprawiają, że jego serce uderza mocniej. Jego zmysły są wyostrzone i zbyt żywe: białe ściany palą, a syreny zdają się krzyczeć w mroku nocy. Cienie wykrwawiają się na podłodze, podczas gdy wycie wiatru urasta do dzikiego crescendo. Słyszy i widzi i czuje dosłownie wszystko. Ma wrażenie, że jego skóra wibruje, próbuje oderwać się od kości. Informacje zalewają mu umysł w uderzającym do głowy koktajlu, sprawiając, że jego żołądek opada.

Wysyła wiadomość, zanim zdąży rozważyć, czy to mądra decyzja.

Kiedyś by się wyciszyć, wykorzystywałem strzykawkę. Teraz wykorzystuję Ciebie. -SH

Niemal natychmiast słyszy nad sobą odgłos kroków. Idą w dół schodów i cmokają twardą drewnianą podłogę prowadzącą do drzwi jego sypialni. John puka i woła jego imię. Głos mężczyzny jest jak zastrzyk, ocieka troską.

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

Zasypia ukołysany dźwiękiem syren karetek i stukających o drewno palców.

…

…

John przyciska palce do czubka nosa, siląc się na spokój. Rozbite kawałki jego ulubionego kubka są rozrzucone po środku ich kuchni, a on właśnie spędził kilkadziesiąt sekund usuwając fragment ceramiki z podeszwy stopy.

— Dlaczego po prostu tego nie posprzątałeś? — pyta, starając się utrzymać ton głosu równy. Siedzi przy stole, zakładając nogę na nogę, trzymając ranną stopę w górze. Flanelowy ręcznik, który przyciska do rany, ledwie pomaga. Po pięcie spływają wąskie strużki krwi, skapując kroplami na podłogę.

Sherlock, kompletny dupek, nawet nie odrywa wzroku od mikroskopu.

— Byłem zajęty.

— Nie na tyle zajęty, żeby nie rozbić mojego kubka, ale wystarczająco, by nie poświęcić pięciu minut na uprzątnięcie bałaganu?

— Właśnie.

Irytacja zaczyna buzować w nim mimo woli.

— Słyszałeś, że schodzę na dół. Dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegłeś?

— Założyłem, że twoje zdolności obserwacji - choć bardzo ograniczone - wystarczą, żeby zauważyć rozbite odłamki. W przyszłości z całą pewnością nie przyznam ci nawet tak niewielkiej dozy kredytu zaufania.

— Więc po prostu zostawiłeś tu ten bałagan, licząc na to, że go zauważę?

— Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, jeśli brać pod uwagę fakt, jak niewiele dostrzegasz, nigdy się zbyt mocno nie łudziłem.

Obraz przed oczami Johna zaczernia się i rozmywa.

— Gówno prawda — podnosi głos, zanim jest w stanie się powstrzymać. Sherlock wreszcie raczy odwrócić głowę w jego stronę; mruga bez emocji. W jakiś sposób to tylko pogarsza sytuację. — Rozciąłem sobie stopę odłamkiem kubka, który rozbiłeś, a ty twierdzisz, że to moja wina?

— Powinieneś naprawdę zacząć uważać gdzie…

— Nie, Sherlock, to ty powinieneś przestać mieć wszystkich ludzi w dupie! Powinno do ciebie dotrzeć, że żyjemy tu obaj, obaj płacimy czynsz, a ty nie jesteś pępkiem pierdolonego wszechświata. Nie żebyś cokolwiek wiedział o wszechświecie, skoro najwidoczniej układ słoneczny jest nieistotny w porównaniu z twoim wielkim ego.

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

— Musimy zawsze do tego wracać? Naprawdę, twoja niezdolność do pominięcia tego tematu jest alarmująca. Albo raczej byłaby, gdyby twój umysł nie był tak jednotorowy. Nic dziwnego, że nie potrafisz nawet poruszać się po własnym mieszkaniu tak, żeby się nie skaleczyć.

John oddycha ciężko. Wie, że powinien skończyć teraz, zanim powie coś, czego będzie żałował, ale nie potrafi. Pragnie tylko dać Sherlockowi w tę napuszoną, protekcjonalną twarz. Przez jego lodowate spojrzenie widzi przepływające mu przez głowę myśli. Sherlock studiuje go, jakby był jakimś dzikim zwierzęciem, którego prymitywne zachowanie powinno zostać skatalogowane i przeanalizowane. Z całą pewnością nie uważa, by zrobił cokolwiek nie tak. Johna poraża świadomość, że nic, co powie, nie przekona go, że jest inaczej. To on jest tu idiotą - Sherlock nigdy nie dostrzeże w nim nikogo ani niczego więcej.

Nie może się powstrzymać. Wzrok przesłania mu intensywna czerwień, a kiedy odzywa się, nie jest w stanie kontrolować własnych ust.

— Dlatego właśnie nikt cię nie lubi, Sherlock. — Jego głos jest chłodny jak zmrożona w żyłach krew. Zaciska trzymane przy tułowiu dłonie w pięści. — Dlatego wszyscy cię nienawidzą i nazywają dziwakiem. Wszystkich poza sobą masz w dupie, a mimo to oczekujesz, że ludzie będą cię ubóstwiali, bo jesteś genialny. Możesz być tak inteligentny, jak tylko chcesz, ale to nie czyni cię wartościowym. Jesteś niewrażliwym dupkiem, który odgonił od siebie każdego, kto próbował się o ciebie zatroszczyć. — Przełyka ciężko. — Nawet mnie. Twój piękny umysł nie wystarczy, by zrekompensować wszystkie twoje wady. Nie jesteś warty zachodu, po prostu. Nic dziwnego, że nie masz na ramieniu żadnych Adoracji. Kto byłby w stanie wytrzymać z tobą wystarczająco długo, by pozwolić ci się pokochać?

Gdy tylko słowa opuszczają jego usta, wie, że posunął się za daleko.

Sherlock wygląda na zszokowanego. John intuicyjnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że zdradził ten niewielki pokład zaufania Sherlocka, którego nie był nawet świadom.

Pomieszczenie nagle zdaje się być za małe i brakuje w nim tlenu. Ziemia kręci się szaleńczo szybko: wypada z orbity i dryfuje w kosmos.

Żołądek Johna zaciska się; zwróci jego zawartość tutaj, w tej chwili, jeśli natychmiast nie wyjdzie.

Podnosi się, krzywiąc, kiedy przenosi ciężar ciała na zranioną stopę. Wie, że powinien wziąć kurtkę i buty, ale musi wyjść stąd natychmiast. Niemal wybiega z kuchni, przechodzi przez salon i kuleje w dół po schodach. Otwiera gwałtownie drzwi wyjściowe i gdy jest już na zewnątrz, zimne powietrze nie uderza w niego tak mocno jak poczucie winy.

Jednak pod tym wszystkim — pod wstydem, troską, niepokojem — kryje się pokręcona satysfakcja.

Chciałby przekonać samego siebie, że zwyczajnie puściły mu nerwy, ale jakaś niema część niego, zanurzona głęboko w jego klatce piersiowej, uważa, że Sherlock sobie na to zasłużył.

…

…

Sherlock leży na sofie, gdy słyszy, że John wreszcie wrócił. Minęły zaledwie trzy godziny, ale mieszkanie zdaje się być dziwnie chłodne i puste, gdy w środku znajduje się tylko jedna osoba.

John zatrzymuje się w progu, nie do końca go przekraczając, jakby w każdej chwili mógł znów wyjść. Sama ta myśl sprawia, że Sherlockowi robi się niedobrze. Ubranie Johna szepcze historię ostatnich godzin: był w pubie, ale nie pił. Siedział tylko w rogu i udawał, że ogląda mecz, który akurat był włączony, próbując uspokoić nerwy. Jego palce drżą nerwowo i wygląda na bardziej zmęczonego, niż Sherlock go kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział.

— Przemyślałem to — mówi, a ton jego głosu jest tak zużyty jak brązowy sweter, który ma na sobie — i chciałbym przeprosić. Nie powinienem był powiedzieć tego, co powiedziałem, ale… — Urywa, przykładając dłoń do ust. — Nie zamierzam skalać moich przeprosin wskazując kogokolwiek palcem czy zrzucając część winy za to, co zrobiłem, na ciebie. Zareagowałem w nieodpowiedni sposób i jest mi z tego powodu przykro. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko znów się między nami ułoży.

Sherlock posyła mu długie spojrzenie. Zauważa w jego oczach zmęczenie, a w ramionach nadwyrężenie. Opieka nad nim wyraźnie męczy Johna. Widzi przyjaźń, ale widzi też, że jest nieszczęśliwy. Męczy go to, a Sherlock nie robi nic, by cokolwiek mu ułatwić.

Ma tego świadomość.

John wzdycha ciężko, gdy Sherlock nie odpowiada, i przeciera oczy dłonią. Po chwili wygląda przez okno.

— To zabawne.

— Co? — Jego ton jest suchy, ale nie jest w stanie wyplenić z głosu nutki ciekawości. Na zewnątrz jest, pomimo pory roku, słonecznie, a pokój zalewa złote światło.

— Niebo. — John śmieje się, widząc osłupienie Sherlocka, i na moment napięcie znika z jego twarzy. — Niebieski jest najbardziej intensywny wysoko, a im bliżej horyzontu, tym staje się bledszy.

Sherlock waha się chwilę, speszony.

— Jeśli chcesz, żebym wyjaśnił ci reakcje promieniowania UV z ziemską atmosferą, które powodują ten fenomen, to…

— Nie, nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu zawsze mnie to ciekawiło. Wiem, czemu tak się dzieje, ale wciąż jest to w jakiś sposób poetyckie. Niebo blednie tuż zanim zetknie się z horyzontem, jakby bało się dotknąć ziemi. Podejrzewam, że jeśli spędza się całą wieczność ponad wszystkim, myśl o powrocie na dół musi wydawać się przerażająca.

Przez chwilę umysł Sherlocka jest zupełnie pusty, lecz zaraz potem zrozumienie obmywa go jak zimna woda.

John uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie, po czym wychodzi do kuchni.

Sherlock sięga po skrzypce i wygrywa szorstką melodię.

…

…

Mija miesiąc i John chce wierzyć, że wszystko pomiędzy nim i Sherlockiem się ułożyło, jednak coś wciąż nie daje mu spokoju. Coś jest nie tak. Coś się zmieniło. Nie potrafi tylko rozpracować co.

To cisza ostatecznie przebiera miarkę. 221B jest ostatnio praktycznie niema i różnica jest zarazem dziwna i przerażająca. John nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock nie mówi tak dużo jak kiedyś i z początku podejrzewa, że widocznie wciąż jest na niego zły. Myśli, że Sherlock karze go za ich kłótnię, że nie chce już Johna za swojego powiernika. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy być może trwale uszkodził ich relację. Sama możliwość sprawia, że jego klatka piersiowa zaciska się.

Próbuje zachęcić Sherlocka do rozmów, poruszając temat interesujących okazów roślin czy artykułów, które wyciął z gazety. Posuwa się nawet do tego, że proponuje mu wizytę na swoim oddziale chirurgii, by mógł zbadać wole jednego z pacjentów. Sherlock uśmiecha się na składane przez niego upominki i odpowiada lekko na pytania, ale ciężka cisza wciąż wisi w powietrzu. John nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że będzie mu brakować odgłosów strzelania cz krzyczącego na telewizor Sherlocka.

Powoli zaczyna panikować, kiedy wreszcie składa fakty w jedną całość. Od miesiąca przesypia spokojnie wszystkie noce. Jest pełen sił i wigoru. Nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, gdy posprzeczał się z Sherlockiem. Jak to możliwe?

Gdy znajduje odpowiedź, może się już tylko zastanawiać, jakim cudem nie zauważył wcześniej.

Sherlock przestał mówić o rzeczach, które go denerwowały. Przestał strzelać do ścian i jeszcze nie wydedukował wszystkich informacji na temat „dziewczyny miesiąca" Johna. Jakby założył na siebie jakiś filtr, tak że mówi jedynie o zwyczajnych sprawach, te irytujące-lecz-błyskotliwe więżąc w gardle.

Jest tak zaskoczony tą nowo nabytą wiedzą, że orientuje się, że jest w kuchni, dopiero w pewnym momencie, nie do końca wiedząc, jak się tu znalazł. Sherlock siedzi przy blacie z otwartym laptopem. John nie porusza się i ten nienaturalny bezruch sprawia, że Sherlock podnosi wzrok.

— Starasz się być uprzejmy — mówi John bez preambuły. — Chcesz mi to ułatwić.

— Co ułatwić? — pyta, a John wie, że zna odpowiedź. Po prostu chce ją usłyszeć z jego ust.

— To. — Gestykuluje pomiędzy nimi. — Nas. Przestałeś robić to, co mnie w tobie denerwowało.

Sherlock bada go wzrokiem. Jego spojrzenie jest chłodne i oceniające, jakby był jednym z eksperymentów i John rozumie, że w pewnym sensie jest.

— Jakiś problem? Myślałem, że docenisz moje próby umilenia twojego życia.

— Doceniam ciebie, Sherlocku. — John nie potrafi stwierdzić, dlaczego tak go ta sytuacja niepokoi. Urywa na moment, próbując znaleźć sposób, by wyjaśnić swoje myśli. — Wiem, że czasem narzekam, ale lubię twoje małe dziwactwa. Może nie jestem największym fanem przechowywania części ciała tuż obok jedzenia, ale to też sprawia, że po prostu jesteś sobą. Jest tak, jak mówiłem twojemu bratu. Nigdy się nie nudzę.

Sherlock mruży oczy.

— Ale ty tego szczerze nie znosisz. Wciąż powtarzasz mi, żebym nie trzymał gałek ocznych w mikrofalówce i nie wkurzał Lestrade'a.

— No tak — odpowiada lekko rozdrażnionym głosem — ale nie chodziło mi…

— Nie chodziło ci o co, John? Nie chodziło ci o to, żebym się przyzwoicie zachowywał, kiedy mi to mówiłeś? Każdego dnia kazałeś mi się zmienić, a teraz, kiedy w końcu się zmieniłem, wciąż nie jesteś zadowolony. — Spojrzenie Sherlocka jest zimne jak lód. John dostrzega w nim wyzwanie i niewielką dozę złości, ale widzi też głęboką ranę i wprost nie może uwierzyć, że wcześniej jej nie zauważył. — Nie możesz mieć wszystkiego.

John nagle uświadamia sobie, jakim był idiotą.

— Sherlock — jego głos nie sięga powyżej szeptu — przepraszam. Przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak myślisz. Chcę, żebyś był sobą.

— Nie lubisz mnie, gdy jestem sobą.

— Boże, nie, nie miałem na myśli… — Wzdycha, zakrywając oczy dłonią. — Lubię cię dokładnie takiego, jaki jesteś.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Sherlock milczy. Analizuje go, tak jakby szukał jakiegoś dowodu na nieszczerość. John walczy z sobą, by nie ugiąć się pod siłą jego spojrzenia.

— Naprawdę — kontynuuje. — Jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli i nawet jeśli czasem mnie denerwujesz, nic, co zrobisz, tego nie zmieni. Jesteś po prostu jednym z najbardziej wyjątkowych i interesujących ludzi, jakich znam, i nie zamieniłbym życia z tobą na cokolwiek innego.

Wreszcie Sherlock uśmiecha się słabo, a coś w klatce piersiowej Johna poluźnia się.

— W porządku. Będę taki, jak byłem. — Jego uśmiech staje się bardziej ironiczny. — Ale poważnie, nie musisz się nad tym tak roztkliwiać. Przez chwilę myślałem, że się rozpłaczesz.

— Jesteś dupkiem — odpowiada John z rozbawieniem. — I takiego cię właśnie lubię. — Wychodzi do salonu, zatrzymując się jednak w progu i odwracając. — Sherlock, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Co zrobiłem?

— Dlaczego się zmieniłeś? Chciałeś po prostu dać mi nauczkę?

Sherlock waży słowa przez moment, nim odchrząka i odpowiada:

— Naprawdę zamierzałem na stałe wprowadzić w moim zachowaniu zmianę. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał, bym wrócił do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy.

— Ale dlaczego? — John jest teraz bardziej zmieszany niż wcześniej. — Dlaczego miałbyś to robić?

Sherlock wygląda, jakby przeżuwał słowa, zanim je wypowie.

— Obawiałem się, że zaczniesz szukać nowego współlokatora, jeśli nie uczynię swojego zachowania bardziej znośnym. Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie zostawił.

W klatce piersiowej Johna walczą ze sobą dwa uczucia. Jedna jego część jest wzruszona, lecz drugą przytłacza poczucie winy. Czasem zapomina, jak ludzki potrafi być Sherlock.

— Nie zostawię cię, Sherlock. Nie odejdę, o ile nie będzie to twoim życzeniem. Obiecuję.

Sherlock odwraca się do laptopa bez słów, a John obserwuje, jak jego palce przebiegają po klawiaturze. Ma wrażenie, że coś zaciska się w jego piersi, ale mija ono tak szybko, że nawet go nie zauważa.

…

…

Sherlock jest przykuty do łóżka i stanowi to jedno z najbardziej dotkliwych dla niego nieszczęść.

Powodem jest niewielki błąd w obliczeniach, ale jest za niego na siebie wściekły. Gdyby pamiętał, by wziąć pod uwagę niewielki rów, który ostatnio pojawił się w rogu North Gower Street, nie skręciłby kostki, goniąc fałszerza, i w związku z tym nie umierałby teraz z nudów. Czysty biały sufit drwi z niego swoją prostotą, odmawiając stworzenia czegoś interesującego, co mógłby badać bezmyślnie wlepionym w niego wzrokiem. Ręce trzyma złożone na nagiej klatce piersiowej, a spodnie od piżamy podwinął do kolan. Jeśli spojrzałby w dół, mógłby policzyć swoje żebra przez cienką skórę i dostrzec ostre, wystające kości biodrowe. Spuchnięta, purpurowa kostka jest mocno owinięta bandażami.

Nawet gdyby John nie zmusił go do leżenia w łóżku, ból był niemożliwy do zignorowania. Każda próba przeniesienia wagi na zranioną kostkę kończyła się bolesnym upadkiem i sromotnymi jękami. Transport zawiódł go ponownie i teraz pozostaje mu jedynie wrzeć w szaleństwach własnej świadomości. Myśli krzyczą tuż za jego oczami, piętrzą się przy tylnej ścianie gardła, dusząc go, gdy rozrastają się tak, że w płucach zaczyna brakować powietrza. Nienawidzi nie mieć nic do roboty, nic, na czym mógłby się skupić. Nie przepada za swoją pracą; potrzebuje jej. Potrzebuje jakiegoś kanału do wyprowadzania swojej energii, która w tej chwili jest jak szybkowar pod jego skórą. Czuje już to napięcie, które w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć jak za mocno napompowany balon.

Słyszy pukanie do drzwi i wkrótce John otwiera je, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Sherlock przesuwa na niego wzrok i dostrzega każdy detal za jednym zamachem: John nosi ten sam sweter od trzech dni (kilka plam po kawie o różnej świeżości), na lunch zjadł kanapkę z łososiem (okruszki, ślad ketchupu na rękawie), Sarah nie odbiera telefonu i jest tak zmęczony, że prawie zasypia na stojąco (jedno powoduje drugie, równie dobrze może być odwrotnie: może stoi śpiąc).

— Przyniosłem ci kilka książek — mówi John, dobrze naśladując radosny ton. Powstrzymuje ziewnięcie i uśmiecha się. — Zgaduję, że musisz się nudzić.

— To naprawdę bolesne niedomówienie — rzuca w odpowiedzi, a John śmieje się.

— Tak, tak, wiem, jak się czujesz, kiedy jesteś uwięziony w jednym miejscu. To musi być agonia.

Powoli podchodzi do łóżka, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę, zanim usiądzie tuż przy biodrach Sherlocka. Kładzie pięć książek na materac, a Sherlock patrzy na nie bez emocji. Widzi wśród nich dwa stare podręczniki medycyny Johna, „Nagie słońce" Asimova, periodyk chemiczny i coś jeszcze. Wpatruje się w ostatnią książkę, mrugając powoli jak kot, kiedy podnosi się na łokciach.

John zauważa, na co patrzy, i sięga po ostatnią książkę. Obserwuje twarz Sherlocka, wyraźnie niepewny, jak interpretować jej wyraz.

Trzyma „Harolda i fioletową kredkę".

Dopiero po kilku sekundach gardło Sherlocka przestaje się zaciskać i może wydobyć z siebie słowa. Zadaje tylko jedno pytanie:

— Dlaczego?

— Zadzwoniłem do Mycrofta. Powiedział, że to twoja ulubiona książka z czasów dzieciństwa. — John podaje mu ją, a Sherlock bierze ją bez słów. — Kiedy źle się czuję, czytam książki, które kochałem jako dziecko. W jakiś dziwny sposób to podnosi na duchu, tak jakby człowiek wrócił do domu po długiej podróży. Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał spróbować.

— Nie wypożyczyłeś jej z biblioteki — mówi powoli. — Ani nie kupiłeś w księgarni. — Dostrzega przeszłość książki w jej zagiętych rogach. — To twój własny egzemplarz. Masz go od lat. Po zadrapaniach i popękanym grzbiecie mogę stwierdzić, że czytałeś ją setki razy.

John uśmiecha się delikatnie i ciepła sympatia, którą Sherlock dostrzega w jego spojrzeniu, wysusza jego skórę w sposób, którego nie potrafi wytłumaczyć.

— Oczywiście masz rację. To też moja ulubiona książka z czasów dzieciństwa. Jest trochę zniszczona, niektóre strony wypadają, ale wciąż czyta się ją tak dobrze jak kiedyś.

Sherlock wie, że to, jak intensywnie się w niego wpatruje, działa Johnowi na nerwy, ale ma to gdzieś.

— Ta książka przemierzyła świat w tę i z powrotem. Wziąłeś ją ze sobą do Afganistanu. — Tym razem to nie dedukcja. To przeczucie.

Dłoń, którą John kładzie na jego ramieniu, jest nieznośnie intymnym gestem.

— Tak. Pewnie brzmi to dla ciebie idiotycznie - wiem, co myślisz o przywiązaniu - ale dla mnie ta książka była ogromnym pocieszeniem. — Jego uśmiech poszerza się jak zdobiące świt słońce. — Tylko pamiętaj, że jedynie ci ją pożyczam. Oczekuję, że zwrócisz mi ją w jednym kawałku. I żadnych eksperymentów. Żadnego analizowania kleju, którego używano do sklejania stron pół wieku temu, draniu. Jasne?

Sherlock nie mówi nic, bo nie jest w stanie. To nie powinno nic dla niego znaczyć i tak naprawdę nie znaczy. Jego umysł jest nadzwyczajnie cichy, gdy obraca książkę w dłoniach. Wie, że to tylko drobny gest, lecz jego serce krzyczy, tak że puls brzmi jak szaleńcze staccato. Pamięta „Harolda i fioletową kredkę". Główny bohater był pracowitym małym chłopcem, niezadowolonym ze świata, w którym żył, więc namalował sobie nowy. Rozwiązywał problemy używając swojej błyskotliwości i siły umysłu, i Sherlock zawsze go podziwiał, nawet gdy był już dorosłym i pozostawił tak dziecinne fantazje za sobą.

Teraz jednak poraża go wyobrażenie Johna jako młodego mężczyzny, dzielnego żołnierza - hartowanego krwią i piaskiem - czołgającego się przez okopy, by uniknąć bezimiennych wrogów, których musi jednocześnie zabić i wyleczyć, i przyciskającego starą książkę dla dzieci do serca, dodając sobie otuchy wspomnieniami domu, którego może już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Sherlock otrzymał w życiu wiele prezentów - od ludzi, którym pomógł, czy krewnych, których nigdy nie poznał. Niektóre z nich były tak wartościowe, że gdyby je sprzedał, mógłby żyć wygodnie z samego zysku przez kilka lat.

Nikt nigdy nie dał mu prezentu takiego jak ten.

— Dziękuję — szepcze tak cicho, że niemal sam nie słyszy swojego głosu.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok, Johna już nie ma, a za oknami zdążyła zapaść noc. Jego umysł wciąż milczy, gdy kładzie się z powrotem do łóżka.

Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio zasnął tak łatwo.

…

…

Ostatecznie to sen jest końcowym fragmentem tej równi pochyłej.

Okazuje się, że to wcale nie była paranoja.

…

…

Budzi się gwałtownie; przez chwilę jego umysł nie potrafi rozpoznać, co się dzieje. Jego ciału zdaje się, że spada, i czuje ostry, rwący ból, ale przypomina sobie, że to ma sens, bo skręcił kostkę, ale dlaczego czuje ten ból w dwóch miejscach naraz…

Świadomość poraża go jak piorun. Zrywa się z łóżka, patrząc na miejsce pod nadgarstkiem, gdzie jest skóra tli się, pali, parzy aż do kości. Choć nigdy czegoś podobnego nie czuł, wie, co się dzieje, zanim nawet zdąży skupić wzrok.

Rozbłyskająca na jego skórze Adoracja jest jasnopomarańczowa jak rozżarzony węgielek. Szybko ciemnieje do czerwieni kwiatu ostrokrzewu, a dziwny, palący ból ustaje. Nie jest dłuższa niż kilka centymetrów, ale jej wyrazisty kolor sprawia, że wygląda jak świeża rana. Tak jakby wyrył ją sobie na skórze żyletką.

Z początku Sherlock jest tak ogłuszony, że jedynie wpatruje się w znak. Potem zaczyna się śmiać, a jego głos jest przeszywający i niemal histeryczny.

Widocznie musiał pogrążyć się we śnie, by uświadomić sobie, że tak naprawdę pogrążył się w czymś zupełnie innym.

…

…

*po angielsku: tally marks


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

…

…

Tej samej nocy, gdy zyskuje swoją pierwszą Adorację, wymyka się z mieszkania bez ostrzeżenia i spędza ponad tydzień z dala od 221B Baker Street. Pod koniec swojego urlopu naukowego ma sto siedem nieodebranych połączeń, trzysta trzynaście nieprzeczytanych wiadomości, a przez dyspozycję Lestrade'a jest poszukiwany europejskim nakazem aresztowania. Uważa, że przesadzają, dopóki nie przypomina sobie ostatniego razu, gdy zniknął bez słowa. Lestrade znalazł go dni później w zatęchłej melinie narkomanów, bełkoczącego do pustych cieni.

Zatrzymuje się w hotelu należącym do byłej żony mężczyzny, którego aresztował za malwersację trzy lata temu. Kobieta jedynie kiwa głową, kiedy podchodzi do lady recepcji, i bez słów podaje mu klucz do pokoju, w którym przeważnie zostawał. Znajduje się na końcu długiego korytarza - obok nie ma innych gości, a obsługa hotelu wie, żeby się do niego nie zbliżać, kiedy jest zajęty.

Pokój jest zwykły i prosty - białe ściany, białe łóżko i niewielki balkon, do którego można się dostać jedynie wychodząc przez okno. Brak rozpraszających upiększeń sprawia, że jest świetnym miejscem, by zebrać myśli, a Sherlock często tu przychodzi, gdy potrzebuje zastanowić się nad jakimś szczególnie zawiłym problemem.

Pojawienie się Adoracji z całą pewnością pasuje do tego opisu.

Większą część dnia spędza siedząc bez ruchu na łóżku i wpatrując się w niepodłączony do prądu telewizor stojący na komodzie. Widzi swoje odbicie w szkle; jego włosy są zmierzwione w iście einsteinowski sposób, a koszula zgnieciona i poplamiona. Kupił papierosy, ale jeszcze nie zdecydował, czy zapali. Jednego wsunął za ucho - zza czarnych loków widać jedynie biały czubek filtra.

Trzy dni zajmuje mu przewertowanie wszystkiego, czego dowiedział się o Johnie podczas ich rocznej relacji. Umieszcza katalog wyrazów jego twarzy (od podniecenia dreszczem pościgu do rozczarowania „to-nie-było-dobre") obok listy wzorów swetrów (musi spalić ten z tańczącym niedźwiedziem; jest niewybaczalny), a potem zaczyna z charakterem.

Wie, że John jest dobrym człowiekiem. Jest samolubnym idiotą tak jak wszyscy inni ludzie i z całą pewnością popełnia swoją porcję błędów, ale jest też lojalny i odważny. Ze wszystkich ludzi, w których mógł się zakochać, John nie jest najgorszym wyborem.

Po tej myśli musi zatrzymać się i gwałtownie przeczesać włosy palcami. Nie może uwierzyć, że do tego dopuścił. Trzydzieści pięć lat czujnej dbałości zostało zrujnowanych przez jedną chwilę słabości. Jest najgorszym typem sentymentalnego głupca i jest na siebie tak wściekły, że jego krew zdaje się żreć jak kwas. Furia rozszarpuje go spod żeber i tylko siłą woli zmusza się, by oddychać równomiernie. Wie, że nie ma sensu się nad tym rozwodzić, ale nie potrafi powstrzymać się i pozwala na chwilę pochłonąć się mrokowi własnych emocji. Chorą satysfakcję sprawia mu pompująca krew w jego żyłach złość. Szybko ją jednak tłumi. W końcu to utrata kontroli doprowadziła go do tej sytuacji.

Faktem pozostaje, że ma Adorację i że musi poradzić sobie z tego konsekwencjami.

Z bardziej pozytywnego punktu widzenia, teraz rozumie, dlaczego relacja z Johnem tak różni się od relacji z pozostałą częścią nudnej populacji. Nigdy nie miał w swoim życiu przyjaciela, a teraz nagle ma. Był idiotą, że nie rozpracował tego wcześniej. Bezimienne uczucie, którym darzył Johna od ich pierwszego spotkania, wreszcie zostaje zidentyfikowane. Co oznacza, że może być również przeanalizowane i, w związku z tym, będzie mógł sobie z nim poradzić.

Rozważa powiedzenie Johnowi prawdy całe trzy sekundy, zanim kompletnie odrzuca ten pomysł. Adoracje nie chodzą parami. On może kochać Johna, ale nie ma żadnej gwarancji, że John odwzajemnia to uczucie, a wręcz nikłe jest tego prawdopodobieństwo. Zauważyłby, jeśli od czasu ostatniej dziewczyny na ramieniu mężczyzny wyskoczyłby jakiś nowy znak, i choć wydedukował jego biseksualizm miesiące temu, nie poruszali tego tematu poza tym jednym razem u Angelo. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że podnoszenie go bez uprzedniego poczekania, aż John powie mu z własnej woli, byłoby jednym z tych niezbyt-dobrych zachowań, których John nie lubi. Kilka wskazówek mogłoby świadczyć o tym, że pociąga Johna (długie wymieniane spojrzenia, rozszerzone źrenice, gotowość, by zabić, aby go ratować), lecz pomimo braku doświadczenia w sprawach seksu, zna różnicę pomiędzy pociągiem fizycznym a miłością.

Prowadzi to do jednego ważnego pytania, które musi sobie zadać. Czy chciałby w ogóle, aby John go kochał? Czy zabiegałby o niego, gdyby myślał, że jego próby okażą się efektywne? Czy po raz pierwszy w życiu rozpocząłby z kimś związek?

Wyobraża sobie, jak wyglądałoby jego życie z Johnem: śmianie się z nim, parzenie mu herbaty, kładzenie się obok niego w łóżku nocą i ściganie przestępców w ciemnych uliczkach ich ukochanego Londynu. Byłaby to wspaniała przygoda - spędzić życie z kimś, kto kochałby każdą jego chwilę tak jak on sam. Uczucie - lekkie i musujące - rozlewa się w ciemnej jaskini w jego klatce piersiowej, gdzie wcześniej szalał gniew, i zaczyna wypełniać luki.

Potem wspomnienie twarzy ojca, gdy wypatrywał za oknem swojej śmiejącej się żony, miga mu przed oczami i piękna iluzja rozbija się na kawałki.

Nie. Miłość to pomyłka, defekt. Miłość to kłamstwo, które wmawiają sobie zwykli ludzie, by przekonać się, że są wyjątkowi, że nie będą musieli umrzeć samotnie. Nie pozwoli, by zmiotły go szaleństwa jego dawno stłumionego człowieczeństwa.

Wchodzenie w związek z Johnem jest kompletnie wykluczone. Osłabiłoby to jego zdolności umysłowe i spowolniło go jak wszystkie inne zbędne potrzeby transportu. Za bardzo potrzebuje pracy, by móc z niej zrezygnować.

Wie jednak, że potrzebuje też towarzystwa Johna. Myśl, że mógłby go stracić, boli tak jak linia, którą nieświadomie wypalił na nadgarstku Sherlocka.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak John zareaguje, jeśli kiedykolwiek się dowie, lecz fakt, że jakoś będzie musiał zareagować, stanowi problem sam w sobie. Nie ma szans, że nic się nie zdarzy, jeśli John odkryje prawdę o jego uczuciach. Dojdzie do wniosku, że coś trzeba z tym zrobić - John jest w końcu człowiekiem czynu - i albo odwróci się od Sherlocka, albo będzie chciał z nim być.

Obie też możliwości są nie do zaakceptowania.

Ma tylko jedno wyjście. Będzie musiał ukryć znamię i udawać, że nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło. John jest tak samo nieuważny jak wszyscy inni ludzie, których zna. Nie powinno być z tym kłopotu.

Jeśli zachowa czujność, nic nie będzie musiało się zmieniać.

…

…

Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie wraca do mieszkania, pani Hudson histeryzuje, Mycroft jest protekcjonalny, a John daje mu w twarz.

Dostaje rozkaz, by „nigdy, _przenigdy_ , przenigdy więcej tego nie zrobić, cholerny głupku", zostaje też poinformowany o rozmaitych aktach przemocy fizycznej, które zastosuje wobec niego John, jeśli jeszcze raz będzie chciał tak zniknąć bez śladu.

W tym czasie Sherlock jest rozdarty pomiędzy irracjonalnym impulsem, aby ująć twarz Johna w dłonie jedynie po to, by ją trzymać, i własnym zagorzałym sprzeciwem, by tego nie robić.

Prawdziwym problemem jest jednak sposób, w jaki Mycroft na niego patrzy. Jedno spojrzenie, i Sherlock wie, że wie.

Mycroft stoi przy drzwiach, poza widokiem pozostałych, którzy są wciąż skoncentrowani na nim. Sherlock obserwuje, jak rozpina mankiet, podwija rękaw marynarki, a potem koszuli. Kiedy jego nadgarstek jest odkryty, pokazuje go Sherlockowi. Jego skóra jest wciąż tak samo blada i nienaznaczona jak te wszystkie lata temu.

Wiadomość jest jasna. Sherlock jest słaby, tak jak ich ojciec. Zawiódł.

Dezaprobata, którą dostrzega w oczach Mycrofta, kiedy ten odwraca się, by wyjść, przeszywa go na wskroś wstydem.

…

…

Jest stosunkowo łatwy do ukrycia. I tak zawsze nosi długi rękaw, a John nie ma żadnego powodu, by szukać czegoś, co przecież nie ma prawa istnieć.

…

…

Spotykają Irene Adler. Jest inteligentna, piękna i silna, ale też kocha manipulację. Kompletnie różni się od Johna Watsona, lecz na wiele sposobów są do siebie podobni.

Przez jeden przerażający moment, gdy jej twarz jest cale od niego, a jej puls trzepocze przy jego skórze, obawia się, że być może jest zagrożony zaskarbieniem sobie kolejnej Adoracji. Zalewająca go zjadliwa panika ochładza jednak jakikolwiek żar, który mógł pomiędzy nimi być.

Swędzące, nie-całkiem-rozwinięte uczucie na jego nadgarstku wygasa, i na szczęście Irene również. Znika z ich życia tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Sherlock próbuje rozpracować, co tym razem potoczyło inaczej, dlaczego Adoracja znów się do niego nie podkradła, ale każde kolejne przypuszczenie jest tak samo prawdopodobne jak poprzednie.

Ostatecznie przypisuje to jakiemuś tajemniczemu, anonimowemu czynnikowi, który posiada jedynie John.

…

…

John nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że się gapi, dopóki Sherlock nie wzdycha z irytacją, odstawiając pipetę.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś? Rozpraszasz mnie.

Są w Bart's po godzinach. Szpital jest w nocy osobliwy - długie cienie skapują ze ścian, a cisza dzwoni im w uszach. Ich oddechy i okazjonalny szelest ubrań wystarczą, by przerwać milczenie. Sherlock bada próbkę włókna pozyskanego z ciała ofiary, które może należeć do mordercy. John jest z nim bez żadnego powodu - poza tym, że tego wieczoru i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Sherlock pracował, a on pozwolił swoim myślom błądzić, dopóki wraz z jego spojrzeniem nieuchronnie nie spoczęły na dynamicznej osobie detektywa-konsultanta.

— Tak tylko myślałem — mówi jako wyjaśnienie.

— W życiu nie byłem bardziej zszokowany.

— Zamknij się — odpowiada, lecz nie ma w jego słowach ani grama złośliwości, a Sherlock uśmiecha się ironicznie. John jest momentalnie rozproszony przez sposób, w jaki światło rzuca cienie pod ostrymi kośćmi policzkowymi Sherlocka, i przegapia jego pytanie. — Przepraszam, co mówiłeś?

— Zapytałem, o czym myślałeś.

— Cóż, tak właściwie, to o tobie. — Waha się przez moment, zanim ciągnie dalej. — Zastanawiałem się po prostu nad faktem, że nie masz żadnych Adoracji. — Jak tylko słowa opuszczają jego usta, zaczyna ich żałować. Twarz Sherlocka staje się myląco pusta i John wie, że musi przypominać sobie ich kłótnię. — To znaczy, to nic wielkiego — dodaje szybko. — W sensie, że żadnych nie posiadasz. Jestem tylko ciekaw, czy masz jakieś teorie na ten temat. Sam kiedyś jedną zyskałem od jednego spojrzenia, a rzadko zdarza się, by ktoś w naszym wieku nigdy nie był zakocha…

— Nie mam żadnych Adoracji — mówi Sherlock równym tonem — ponieważ _nie chcę_ ich mieć. Uważam, że powinno się pozyskiwać jedynie rzeczy, które są użyteczne, a Adoracje z całą pewnością użyteczne nie są. To żałosne, jak ludzie o nich paplają, próbując przekonać samych siebie, że zakochują się w co drugiej napotkanej osobie, gdy tak naprawdę zwyczajnie boją się, że umrą samotnie. Miłość to zbędny kaprys.

— Jasne — wzdycha. — Oczywiście, że tak. Wybacz, że spytałem.

Sherlock odwraca się z powrotem do mikroskopu, a John próbuje powrócić do swojej zadumy. Ich rozmowa jednak wciąż gra mu w głowie. Sylwetka Sherlocka jest teraz napięta, jego ramiona i kręgosłup sztywne. John nie potrafi pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia, które rozgaszcza się w jego żołądku.

Jeśli nie wiedziałby lepiej, powiedziałby, że to rozczarowanie.

…

…

John gotuje dla nich kolację, a Sherlock udaje, że czyta książkę. Usiadł przy stole i ją otworzył, ale spojrzenie ma skupione na swoim współlokatorze. John nie robi nic szczególnego, zwyczajnie sieka warzywa i wrzuca je na patelnię, ale Sherlock nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku. Uwielbia sposób, w jaki twarz Johna jest napięta w skupieniu, w jaki jego palce zaciskają się wokół noża, który trzyma w dłoni, silne i gotowe. Od czasu do czasu John oblizuje usta, a Sherlock jest momentalnie zahipnotyzowany przebłyskiem różu przy opaleniźnie.

Nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, dla którego to miałoby być fascynujące, ale jest. Sherlock mógłby oglądać go, gdy wykonuje tę perfekcyjnie codzienną czynność, przez godziny. Świadomość rozdrażnia jego żołądek. Może ignorować swoje uczucia jak długo chce, ale nigdy nie przestaną go one prześladować.

Nagle John na niego spogląda. Sherlock próbuje odwrócić wzrok, ale nie jest w stanie. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się na trzy uderzenia kompletnej ciszy. Jest przekonany, że John może odczytać każdą jego myśl, że jego miłość jest z całą pewnością odlana na jego twarzy. Sama ta myśl jest przerażająca.

John ostentacyjnie odwraca wzrok, a Sherlock jest tak sfrustrowany, że mógłby krzyczeć.

Podnosi się, wciska książkę pod ramię i wychodzi z kuchni, nie oglądając się za siebie.

…

…

John gapi się przed siebie na rząd równo posiekanych warzyw, oddychając głęboko, próbując uspokoić swój szaleńczy puls. Jego policzki są rumiane od krwi i ciepła, i czuje mrowienie dreszczu w dole kręgosłupa.

Sherlock patrzył na niego tak intensywnie, że wydawało się, jakby mógł przejrzeć go na _wylot_ , przez wszystkie te mroczne, sekretne miejsca, które próbuje ukryć. John praktycznie czuł, jak jego wzrok rozdrapywał mu skórę, wpełzając pod nią. Jednocześnie go to denerwuje i elektryzuje. Jest coś satysfakcjonującego w byciu obiektem zainteresowania tak niezwykłego umysłu, ale w ten sam sposób go to również przeraża.

Kręci głową. Jest śmieszny. Po raz setny przypomina sobie, że Sherlock poświęca ten rodzaj uwagi wszystkiemu, co go otacza. To tak jak patrzy na nieznaną sobie osobę i zna całą historię jej życia.

Nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, by pozwolić sobie tak się tym ekscytować.

…

…

Później tego samego wieczoru, gdy rozsiedli się w salonie, a telewizor błyszczy obrazkami z jakiegoś dokumentu, John spogląda na sofę, by dostrzec, że Sherlock zasnął w jej rogu.

Chce się zirytować - Sherlock upierał się, że potrzebuje jej całej dla siebie, a potem wziął i zasnął - ale jest zbyt zajęty powstrzymywaniem śmiechu przez to, jak bardzo Sherlock przypomina drzemiącego kota. Jego tułów jest skulony, nogi zwisają z końca kanapy, a włosy tworzą ciemną lokową aureolę wokół jego twarzy.

Odstawia miskę z popcornem na krańcu stolika i sięga po pilota. Mieli dziś wieczorem obejrzeć „Goldfinger", ale Sherlock nie spał od trzech dni i wygląda na to, że wreszcie będzie nadrabiał braki. John jest przeszczęśliwy. Nie chciał dawać mu przemowy „zadbaj-o-swoje-cholerne-ciało" po raz tysięczny.

Ma właśnie wziąć z powrotem popcorn, kiedy w jego umyśle wyskakuje myśl, jakby została tam wszczepiona przez złośliwego bożka.

Nie widział nadgarstka Sherlocka od ich spotkania z Irene Adler.

Sherlock był raczej defensywny, kiedy wczoraj zapytał go o brak Adoracji. Czy to możliwe…? Spogląda w miejsce, gdzie prawe ramię Sherlocka jest przerzucone przez podłokietnik sofy. Ma na sobie nowy szlafrok, który kupił jakiś miesiąc temu. John pamięta, że dziwił się jego wyborowi, bo rękawy były widocznie na niego za długie.

Teraz zastanawia się, czy Sherlock nie wybrał go dokładnie z tego powodu.

Waha się. Bez problemu mógłby podwinąć rękaw i szybko zerknąć. Sherlock jest tak wykończony, że praktycznie nie ma szans, by się obudził. I tak pewnie nic tam nie ma. Ale jeśli jednak _posiada_ Adorację, oznaczałoby to, że kłamał mu w żywe oczy, co z kolei sugeruje, że nie chce, by John wiedział. W końcu to nie jest jego sprawa, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć.

Debatuje ze sobą jeszcze przez osiem sekund, zanim Ciekawość rozciera Szacunek do Prywatności na cholerną miazgę.

Podkrada się cicho do sofy i nachyla nad Sherlockiem, opierając dłoń o ścianę dla podpory. Oddech detektywa jest głęboki i równomierny. Z tak bliskiej odległości John czuje jego zapach: mieszankę ekskluzywnej wody kolońskiej, formaldehydu i starych książek, których stertę trzyma na łóżku. John wstrzymuje oddech i bardzo powoli przysuwa się, wyciągając drugą dłoń, by chwycić rękaw szlafroka. Jego palce ledwo muskają delikatny materiał, kiedy Sherlock lekko się porusza. John zamiera. Przez jedną przerażającą chwilę myśli, że dał się złapać, ale potem Sherlock wciska twarz głębiej w poduszkę, a jego oddech wciąż jest równy.

John odczekuje pół minuty, zanim znów się poruszy, przytrzymując materiał pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. Ramię Sherlocka jest lekko wygięte, więc może podciągnąć rękaw tylko odrobinę. Wie, że to głupie - Sherlock równie dobrze może mieć znak wyżej albo, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne, nie mieć go wcale - ale po prostu nie odpuści sobie, dopóki nie zobaczy tego na własne oczy.

Porusza się powoli, odkrywając materiał najdelikatniej, jak potrafi. Przesuwa go nad palcami Sherlocka, kostkami dłoni i prześlizguje się jak najostrożniej jest w stanie nad wierzchem dłoni. Rosnąca antycypacja dodaje mu śmiałości i kiedy dociera do nadgarstka, szarpie rękaw szybciej, niż zamierzał. Odkrywa kompletnie bladą skórę Sherlocka, a jego spojrzenie natychmiast ląduje na typowym punkcie: delikatnej, zarysowanej żyłami wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka, na której najczęściej pojawiają się Adoracje.

Mruga. Jemu umysłowi małą wieczność zajmuje przetworzenie tego, co ma przed oczami.

Na skórze Sherlocka widnieje jasny, czerwony znak, który może być tylko jedną rzeczą.

Serce Johna decyduje, że po kilku dekadach równego bicia, może zrobić sobie krótką przerwę.

Przesiąka go przeraźliwy chłód, poczynając od czubka głowy, spływając strużkami wzdłuż kręgosłupa jak lodowata woda, przekłuwa się przez jego skórę i dopiero, gdy jego płuca zaczynają go palić żywym ogniem, zdaje sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech.

Nie powinien być zaskoczony. Wiedział, że jest to możliwe. Sam widział w końcu sposób, w jaki Sherlock i Irene na siebie oddziaływali. Z całą pewnością coś w tym było i nie powinien się nad tym rozwodzić. Sherlock zakochał się w pięknej kobiecie, najwyraźniej z wzajemnością. Nie ma w tym zupełnie nic dziwnego.

Więc dlaczego jego klatka piersiowa zdaje się próbować zmiażdżyć go od środka?

Obraz przed oczami zaczernia mu się w rogach i wyraźnie widzi jedynie Adorację. Nieważne, jak bardzo to wszystko jest dla niego oczywiste, naprawdę nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego, co widzi.

Sherlock jest nie tylko zdolny do miłości, ale też kochał już wcześniej.

Ta wiedza wyje w umyśle Johna niczym syreny karetek pogotowia. Jego serce charkocze, przeskakuje uderzenia, zatrzymuje się. Nawet za cenę własnego życia nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, co czuje. Jego uczucia stanowią dysonans, pomyloną mieszankę, wdrapując się w górę jego żołądka w poszukiwaniu uwagi.

Jednakże pod tym szaleństwem znajduje się miarowy brzdęk czegoś, co rozpoznaje aż za dobrze.

Zazdrość. Biała, ostra, rycząca zazdrość. Wie, że to kompletnie irracjonalne, ale odczuwa ją mimo wszystko.

Oczywiście w tym momencie uświadamia sobie, że Sherlock już nie oddycha miarowo.

Kurwa.

Odwraca głowę w stronę Sherlocka stopień za stopniem, obawiając się tego, co wie, że zobaczy. Blade oczy są szeroko otwarte i wwiercają się w jego. Sherlock nie porusza się - tylko jego klatka piersiowa raptownie unosi się i opada. John puszcza jego rękaw i robi krok w tył, potykając się. Czuje zawroty głowy, a krew szumi mu w uszach.

— Ja tylko… — zaczyna, ale nie jest w stanie złapać oddechu. Jego wzrok rozmazuje się, a żołądek ciąży. — Ja tylko… Potrzebuję trochę się przejść.

Nie pamięta, jak opuścił mieszkanie. Cudem jest, że nie spadł ze schodów. Następną rzeczą, o której się orientuje, jest to, że stoi na zewnątrz podczas mroźnej nocy bez kurtki, wlepiając wzrok w chodnik.

Nie jest w stanie teraz sobie z tym poradzić. Po prostu nie jest w stanie.

Skręca na wschód i z trudem dociera do domu Sarah. Kiedy kobieta otwiera drzwi, próbuje jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego do niej przyszedł, uświadamiając sobie, że nie potrafi. Sarah kiwa głową, jakby w jakiś sposób rozumiała, i wpuszcza go do środka.

Dopiero leżąc na jej sofie w ciemności, mając za jedynego towarzysza własne mocno bijące serce, zaczyna myśleć o wyrazie twarzy Sherlocka, kiedy mężczyzna go przyłapał.

John spodziewał się, że będzie wściekły, a to, co zobaczył na jego twarzy, zupełnie nie pasowało do jego oczekiwań.

Sherlock był przerażony.

…

…

Sherlock jest największym idiotą na całym świecie.

Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że będzie w stanie trzymać swoje uczucia w tajemnicy? Sekrety są małymi ptakami trzepoczącymi skrzydłami w umysłach ludzi, którzy o nich wiedzą, poszukując najmniejszej nawet luki w ich klatce. Nieważne, w jak przemyślany sposób są zamknięte, zawsze znajdą pęknięcie, przez które ostatecznie będą mogły się przecisnąć. Nawet najsilniejsza ludzka wola jest zbyt łatwo zagrożona.

Po tym, jak John wypadł jak burza z mieszkania - nie ma innego określenia, by opisać sposób, w jaki zbiegł po schodach w pośpiechu - Sherlock spędził dobre pół godziny bez ruchu na sofie, zbyt przejęty trwogą, by się podnieść. Kiedy wreszcie do siebie doszedł, zaczął przemieszczać salon w tę i z powrotem, krążąc przy oknach, wyglądając na zewnątrz co trzy sekundy, wypatrując znajomej blond czupryny.

Wie jednak, że to bezcelowe. John zobaczył Adorację i nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, kto ją zainspirował. John nie mógłby przegapić wszystkich znaków. Sherlock przeklina się za bycie tak nieostrożnym.

Teraz, skoro John już wie, sprawy nie powrócą do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy i nie może zrobić nic, by to naprawić.

Zatrzymuje się i wygląda przez okno. Ulica lśni po niedawnym deszczu, lecz niebo jest czyste. Jest jak bezgwiezdna czarna ściana, która wpatruje się w niego bez uczuć. Przechodnie przemieszczają się powoli i spokojnie w dół ulicy, zaabsorbowani własnymi mikroskopijnymi życiami i problemami.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Sherlock czuje się jak jeden z nich.

…

…

John krąży w przejściu przed drzwiami do mieszkania. Sherlock gra na skrzypcach - jest to powolny utwór z tonem melancholii - i albo jeszcze go nie zauważył, albo udaje, że go nie widzi. Czuje śmieszny impuls, by zapukać, zanim wejdzie do własnego mieszkania.

Zamiast tego odchrząka, a melodia urywa się.

Sherlock odwraca się powoli. Ma na sobie czysty czarny garnitur, a promienie słoneczne wpadające przez znajdujące się za nim okno zarysowują go złotem. Wygląda jak anioł śmierci przez swoją bladą skórę i pozbawione emocji oczy, otoczony aureolą nienaturalnego światła. John walczy z dziwnym przeczuciem - jakby właśnie mignął mu przed oczami zły omen.

— Przepraszam, że wyszedłem tak nagle — zaczyna, ale jego głos załamuje się. Rumieniec wpełzuje po jego szyi, gdy Sherlock wciąż patrzy na niego bez emocji. Bierze pokrzepiający oddech i mentalnie przygotowuje się. — Nie zamierzałem tak zareagować. Tylko… Cóż, w sumie nie wiem, co to było. Potrzebowałem czasu, żeby to zaakceptować.

Sherlock podnosi smyczek i bada go wzrokiem, jakby miał on do powiedzenia coś znacznie bardziej interesującego niż to, co mówi John. Milczenie wciąż trwa, sprawiając, że napięcie pomiędzy nimi staje się coraz bardziej żenujące. Ostatnim, czego chce, jest wielki pokaz emocji, jednak ten impas jest jeszcze gorszy.

Rozważa już nawet wyjście do swojej sypialni, kiedy Sherlock wreszcie odpowiada.

— Podejrzewam, że twoja reakcja była naturalna, biorąc pod uwagę, jak niespodziewane musiało być dla ciebie to odkrycie. Czułem się podobnie, kiedy się pojawiła. Byłem tak zszokowany, że potrzebowałem spędzić tydzień w odosobnieniu, by pogodzić się z tym faktem.

— To dlatego zniknąłeś? — wyrywa się Johnowi. Sherlock mruży oczy, a John szybko bierze się w garść. — To znaczy, tak, z całą pewnością było to zaskoczenie, ale nie aż tak duże, jak ci się wydaje. W sumie to podejrzewałam po tym, jak… no, sposobie, w jaki zachowywałeś się przy… — Nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć na głos jej imienia, więc pozostaje przy: — Było raczej oczywiste, że coś w tym jest. Dlatego w ogóle stwierdziłem, że sprawdzę.

Sherlock kiwa głową, lecz nagle wygląda smutno.

— Obawiałem się, że moje uczucia mogły być nazbyt oczywiste. Próbowałem je przed tobą ukrywać, aby zachować charakter naszej relacji, ale wygląda na to, że nie mogłem ich całkowicie stłumić. — Odwraca się do okna. — Jestem jednak pewien, że będę w stanie lepiej nad sobą zapanować w przyszłości. Nie musi mieć to wpływu na naszą przyjaźń i wspólne życie. Jeśli chcesz, wciąż możemy spokojnie razem mieszkać.

John chichocze.

— Nie nazwałbym życia z tobą „spokojnym". — Pozostała część wypowiedzi Sherlocka dociera do niego i marszczy brwi. — Poczekaj chwilę. Dlaczego to miałoby cokolwiek między nami zmieniać? Przyznaję, że zareagowałem gwałtowniej, niż powinienem, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego to miałoby…

— Och, nie bądź głupi, John! — Sherlock obraca się gwałtownie, a jego wzrok jest rozogniony. Nagły gniew mężczyzny jest tak wyczuwalny, że John odsuwa się krok do tyłu. — Nie możesz tak zwyczajnie udawać, że to nic między nami nie zmienia. Doceniam twoją próbę oszczędzenia moich uczuć, ale zapewniam cię, że jest to niepotrzebne. Jestem dorosłym człowiekiem, nie jakąś łkającą panienką ze złamanym sercem. Rozumiem, że to, że ja coś do ciebie czuję, nie oznacza, że ty musisz te uczucia odwzajemniać. Proszę, nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie, udając, że nie masz na ten temat żadnego zdania. — Bierze drżący oddech, wyczerpawszy cały swój gniew, i z determinacją wlepia wzrok w podłogę. — Będę tak dyskretny, jak mogę, przez wgląd na naszą przyjaźń, ale nie zniósłbym ignorowania moich uczuć.

John ma wrażenie, jakby cała siła kosmicznej grawitacji skupiła się na nim, zakotwiczając go w jednym miejscu.

Jego umysł ma zwarcie, redukując wszystkie jego myśli do białego szmeru. Nie jest w stanie przetworzyć tego, co Sherlock mu przed chwilą przypadkiem wyznał. Teraz patrzy na Johna wyzywająco, oddychając ciężko. Jego słowa unoszą się pomiędzy nimi, stopniowo skapując do jego uszu, wirując w spokojnym nurcie jego uruchamiających się na nowo myśli.

To ja, myśli.

Sherlock zakochał się we _mnie_.

To niemożliwe, a jednak zarazem tak sensowne, że nie jest w stanie pojąć, jak mógł to przegapić. Sherlock powiedział, że po pojawieniu się Adoracji uciekł na tydzień. To było na długo zanim poznali Irene. Nie mógł więc zakochać się w niej.

Boże, był tak _ślepy_.

Musi usłyszeć to z jego ust.

— Nie Irene?

Sherlock mruga.

— Co?

— To nie była… — Musi odchrząknąć, zanim będzie w stanie kontynuować. — To nie w Irene się zakochałeś? To nie ona dała ci znak?

Widzi, jak do Sherlocka to dociera. Łagodzi jego rysy, wygładzając zmarszczki przy oczach i zmarszczone brwi. Przez całe pięć sekund wygląda na zbyt oszołomionego, by się odezwać. Potem ostrożnie przywraca na twarz wyraz wyniosłego znużenia.

— Oczywiście. Powinienem był się domyślić, że wyciągniesz złe wnioski. — Uśmiecha się gorzko. — Jak zwykle widzisz, ale nie dostrzegasz.

John podchodzi krok do przodu.

— Sherlocku, zakochałeś się we mnie?

— Twoją ograniczoną definicją miłości jest…

— Nie. — John podnosi dłoń, by go uciszyć. — Nie, nie rób tego. Znam ten trik. Wygłaszasz ludziom te rozwlekłe przemówienia doprawione obelgami, aby ich zirytować i odwrócić ich uwagę od tego, co naprawdę mówisz. Ale ja nie dam się na to nabrać. Chcę byś udzielił mi prostej odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. Zakochałeś się we mnie?

John wciąga i wstrzymuje oddech.

Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka jest nie do odczytania. Wygląda na zagubionego i niemożliwie młodego. W jego zmarszczonych brwiach i ściągniętych wargach kryje się jednak też inne uczucie. John rozpoznaje je natychmiast.

Strach.

Sherlock waha się przez, jak mu się zdaje, małą wieczność, zanim cicho mówi:

— _Tak_.

Świat zatrzymuje się z piskiem.

John powoli podnosi wzrok. Jego powieki są tak ciężkie, jakby ktoś je czymś obciążył. Sherlock wygląda, jak gdyby nie mógł zdecydować, co zrobić ze swoim ciałem. Otwiera usta tylko po to, by znów je zamknąć, i przeczesuje dłonią włosy ze zdenerwowaniem. Wyraz jego twarzy oscyluje pomiędzy niepewnością a buntem, ale głęboko w jego oczach John dostrzega bezbronność. Sherlock nosił w sobie serce, o którym nie miał pojęcia - a teraz obdarł się ze skóry i odsłonił je przed całym światem - i niezależnie od tego, czy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ufa, że John go nie złamie. Nigdy go nie chciał, ale nie potrafił się go pozbyć, a teraz oddaje je komuś na przechowanie.

Przez lata John wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego Adoracje istnieją. Nie pełnią żadnej praktycznej funkcji i nikt nie był w stanie odkryć powiązania pomiędzy emocjami a fizycznym ciałem, które je wytwarza.

Gdy jednak tu stoi, patrząc na mężczyznę, który jest tak ewidentnie przerażony własnym zdradliwym sercem, uświadamia sobie, że Adoracje to blizny wojenne. Są manifestacją odwagi każdej pojedynczej osoby, okazywanej, kiedy pozwalają, by ktoś stał się dla nich wyjątkowy, by wdrapał się pod ich skórę i owinął palce wokół najbardziej wrażliwej części nich samych. Choć żadne serce nie uniknie zranienia, niezależnie od tego, jak delikatny jest jego opiekun, nie przestanie bić.

Ta wiedza łamie zaklęcie, które do tej pory go unieruchamiało. Jest po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia tak szybko, że Sherlock nie ma nawet czasu, by zareagować.

Popycha go do tyłu, przyszpilając w jednym miejscu. Szkło okiennej szyby klekocze, kiedy mężczyźni o nie uderzają, a skrzypce Sherlocka opadają z łoskotem na podłogę.

Po tym John ujmuje twarz Sherlocka w obie dłonie i przyciska ich wargi do siebie mocno.

Nie wie, czego oczekiwał, ale ich usta łączą się razem, jakby zostały do tego stworzone. To najbardziej perfekcyjne uczucie - rozpalające i uderzające do głowy, ale również niemożliwie delikatne. Podniecenie zalewa go z taką siłą, że zaczyna odczuwać zawroty głowy. Potrzebował tego, brakowało mu tego przez całe życie, choć w jakiś sposób nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Czuje, że Sherlock się waha, tężejąc przy jego ciele i podnosząc dłonie do ramion Johna, jakby chciał go odepchnąć. Jednak moment później jego palce zanurzają się we włosach Johna i cały pod nim topnieje. W jego nieregularnym oddechu praktycznie słyszy potrzebę i to sprawia, że nagle robi mu się niesamowicie gorąco. Sherlock jest najbardziej rozsądną, racjonalną osobą, jaką zna, a oto jest, dysząc ciężko w jego skórę, rozpadają się od samych pocałunków. Język Johna zmusza go, by otworzył usta szerzej, i tonie w nim głębiej, upajając się ciepłem i łagodnością jego warg.

Sherlock wydaje najpyszniejsze dźwięki - niskie i głębokie, bardziej jak wibracja niż cokolwiek innego. John myśli, że brzmi, jakby mruczał; ta myśl trafia wprost pomiędzy jego nogi, rozlewając się w jego podbrzuszu. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak twardy jak teraz. Przysuwa się do przodu bezmyślnie, wciskając nogę między nogi Sherlocka i pocierając swoją erekcję o jego udo. Jęczy, czując mocną twardość Sherlocka przyciskającą się do jego brzucha.

Chowa twarz w szyi mężczyzny, przygryzając łapczywie jego skórę, zsuwając dłoń w dół, by ująć go przez spodnie. Sherlock wydaje zaskoczony odgłos przyjemności i instynktownie wygina się w kierunku, z którego podchodzi dotyk, szukając większego tarcia. John wciąż pieprzy jego udo - uczucie jest ostre i niemal bolesne, ale to dokładnie to, czego potrzebuje.

Nie wie, jak to się dzieje, ale nagle obaj są na podłodze. Ląduje na plecach i zapiera mu dech w piersi, a Sherlock wyłania się nad nim; jego jasne oczy są dzikie, a policzki zarumienione. Ma dwie sekundy, by mgliście zastanowić się, jak, do diabła, udało im się nie uderzyć w żaden mebel, zanim usta Sherlocka ponownie nakrywają jego, całując go powoli, leniwie, zanurzając się w nim głęboko i splatając razem ich języki. Tym razem to John roztapia się, jego ciało jest bezwładne pod dotykiem mężczyzny. Sherlock całuje go, jakby pragnął zapamiętać jego smak, a John drży pod siłą jego skoncentrowanej jedynie na nim uwagi.

Dłoń Sherlocka wślizguje się pod jego sweter, jego paznokcie wyznaczają ścieżkę w dół jego brzucha. John próbuje nie jęczeć na głos, lecz uczucie tak go zaskakuje, że nie jest w stanie powstrzymać odgłosów pełnych pragnienia, które się z niego wylewają. Czuje przy skórze uśmieszek Sherlocka składającego pocałunki na jego wyeksponowanej szyi. John odpowiada mu, zarzucając nogę wokół talii mężczyzny, przyciągając do siebie ich biodra. Obaj jęczą, kiedy ich przykryte materiałem erekcje spotykają się, gorące i aksamitne.

— Chryste, Sherlock — sapie John, gdy mężczyzna zanurza język w zagłębieniu jego szyi. — Nie mam pojęcia, czemu nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej. Jesteś niesamowity.

Sherlock tężeje. Zauważenie tego zajmuje Johnowi sekundę, ale kiedy to do niego dociera, otwiera oczy i spogląda w górę. Sherlock podpiera się na ramionach, tak że jego twarz jest zaledwie centymetry nad jego. Usta spurpurowiały mu od pocałunków, a włosy ma zmierzwione. John nie jest w stanie rozczytać wyrazu jego twarzy, lecz instynktownie wie, że zrobił coś nie tak.

— Sherlock — mówi ostrożnie — co się stało?

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Powoli odsuwa się, schodząc z niego, aż przysiada na piętach przy jego stopach. Wciąż oddycha ciężko, ale z jego oczu uleciał żar. Studiuje Johna, jakby był jedną z jego próbek zasuszonych roślin.

John podnosi się na łokciach, zdezorientowany nagłą zmianą biegu wydarzeń. Na twarzy Sherlocka dostrzega pytanie, na które nie zna odpowiedzi.

— Sherlocku?

— Nie robiliśmy tego wcześniej — odpowiada powoli — ponieważ tego nie chciałem. Chciałem, by nic się między nami nie zmieniło.

— Ale dlaczego? — John podnosi się do pozycji siedząc, a Sherlock odsuwa się szybko, jakby bał się ponownego zbliżenia. — Powiedziałeś, że jesteś we mnie zakochany, i _wiem_ , że ci się to podobało. Dlaczego nie chcesz tego kontynuować?

— Nieważne. — Sherlock wstaje z podłogi. — Uleganie emocjom było błędem, któremu nie zamierzam dłużej folgować. To, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, było chwilową utratą kontroli. Więcej się to nie powtórzy.

John gramoli się za nim. Nie ma mowy, by odbywał tę rozmowę z podłogi.

— Nie rozumiem. Jak możesz mnie kochać i nie chcieć ze mną być?

Sherlock wskazuje na nadgarstek Johna.

— Jak mógłbyś ze mną być, skoro mnie nie kochasz? Skoro wiesz, że dla mnie znaczyłoby to znacznie więcej niż dla ciebie?

John spuszcza wzrok. Jego ramię jest zakryte swetrem, ale obaj wiedzą, że nie ma Adoracji wobec Sherlocka. Paliłaby, gdyby się pojawiła; na pewno by w jakiś sposób zareagował na jej pojawienie się.

Nakrywa nadgarstek dłonią w obronnym geście.

— To niesprawiedliwe. Nie można sprawić, by się pojawiła, tylko dlatego, że się tego pragnie. Dopiero co odkryłem, że w ogóle jesteś mną zainteresowany. Jestem pewien, że w swoim czasie…

— Kompletnie nic nie rozumiesz — przerywa mu. — _Nie chcę_ się w tobie kochać. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie kochał. Cała ta sytuacja nigdy nie powinna była się wydarzyć.

John czuje głęboko w klatce piersiowej nagłe, ostre ukłucie.

— Więc tego żałujesz?

Sherlock przez chwilę nie odpowiada. Przez jego twarz przebiega coś, co na moment daje Johnowi nadzieję, lecz potem mówi:

— Wiesz, co sądzę o miłości. Tylko idioci pozwalają sobie ulec tak bezwartościowemu uczuciu. Spójrz, gdzie doprowadziło ono Irene Adler. Miała wszystko, wszystkich nas dokładnie tam, gdzie tego chciała, ale ostatecznie zostało jej to odebrane, ponieważ nie potrafiła kontrolować swoich uczuć. Miłość osłabia zdolność logicznego myślenia i prowadzi do głupich błędów w osądach. Przez trzydzieści pięć lat umyślnie jej unikałem, a fakt, że ostatecznie przegrałem, doprowadza mnie do szału.

John nie wie, co boli bardziej - słowa Sherlocka czy absolutnie zimny wyraz jego twarzy, gdy je wypowiada. Tak jakby John był problemem, który mu się przytrafił i który musi rozwiązać, zanim będzie mógł przejść do bardziej istotnych spraw.

— Więc — mówi cicho — chcesz, żebyśmy udawali, że nic się nie stało? Pozostali przyjaciółmi i współlokatorami i kompletnie zignorowali fakt, że coś do siebie czujemy?

— Tak jak powiedziałem, udawanie, że nic się nie stało, nie jest realne do wykonania, ale z całą pewnością możemy zminimalizować efekt, jaki to wywrze na naszą relację. Jestem pewien, że moje uczucia z czasem wygasną, tak jak mają w zwyczaju. Twoje powinny być łatwe do zignorowania, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy się w pełni nie rozwinęły.

John nie jest w stanie wymyślić nic, co mógłby w tej chwili powiedzieć. Samo wciąganie powietrza do płuc stanowi dla niego wielki wysiłek. Okropne myśli odbijają się w jego umyśle jak pociski. Sherlock myśli, że miłość do niego go spowolni. Chciałby, by nigdy mu się nie przydarzyła.

— Jasne. — Wypuszcza drżący oddech, a potem odchrząka i powtarza: — Jasne. Ale lepiej chyba będzie, jeśli zostanę u Harry przez kilka dni.

Sherlock unosi brew.

— Nie znosisz swojej siostry. Dlaczego miałbyś u niej zostawać?

— Po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu dla siebie, w porządku? — Odwraca się, już myśląc o torbie schowanej w sypialni na górze i o tym, które jeansy są obecnie w praniu. — Poza tym, skoro tak bardzo chcesz się po mnie otrząsnąć, będzie prościej, jeżeli nie będziemy razem.

Wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zanim Sherlock zdąży odpowiedzieć, zamykając drzwi mocniej, niż to było absolutnie koniecznie. Jak tylko się zatrzaskują, opiera się o nie plecami. Szloch opuszcza jego gardło nieproszony, ale szybko go w sobie tłumi.

Godzinę temu nie wiedział nawet, że Sherlock cokolwiek do niego czuje, mówi sam sobie. Nic nie stracił, ponieważ nigdy nic nie miał. Przecież nawet nie jest pewien, co tak właściwie czuje do mężczyzny. Zwyczajnie dał się ponieść chwili.

Wzdycha i zaczyna zbierać czyste skarpetki i swetry, wrzucając się bezceremonialnie do torby. Potrzebuje znaleźć się daleko stąd, z dala od kości policzkowych i ostrego wzroku i rzępolenia skrzypiec o pół do trzeciej nad ranem.

Kiedy schodzi na dół, Sherlocka już nie ma, a on nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy czuje się zawiedziony.

Dopiero stojąc na zewnątrz i wybierając numer Harry dociera do niego, że nie będzie mógł wrócić, nawet gdyby chciał.

…

…

— Popełniasz ogromny błąd.

Sherlock przewraca oczami i wraca wzrokiem do książki.

— Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie.

Mycroft patrzy na niego ze szczególnie pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy, którego - jak wie - Sherlock nienawidzi najbardziej. Siedzi w fotelu Johna - co prawdopodobnie samo w sobie stanowi swoiste oświadczenie z jego strony - a Sherlock przysiadł na podłokietniku sofy.

— Zważywszy na fakt, że jestem jedyną osobą w tym pomieszczeniu, która jeszcze nie posiada Adoracji, uważam, że powinieneś przynajmniej spróbować przemyśleć moją opinię.

Sherlock rzuca książką w poduszkę, zdegustowany. Nigdy się nie skupi, jeśli Mycroft nadal będzie ględził.

— To był moment słabości, owszem, ale usiłuję go naprawić. Powiedziałem Johnowi, że nie możemy być razem, i pracuję nad tym, by stłumić moje uczucia wobec niego. Jestem pewien, że z czasem sprawy pomiędzy nami powrócą do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy.

Mycroft milczy przez dłuższą chwilę. Sherlock czuje na sobie jego wzrok, ale odmawia spotkania jego spojrzenia.

— Tego — odzywa się w końcu — właśnie się obawiam.

Sherlock myśli, że rozumie, jednak tej nocy, leżąc w łóżku, w jego umyśle pojawia się kolejna interpretacja ostrzeżenia Mycrofta. Sama ta myśl paraliżuje go, otwierając szeroko jego oczy i przyśpieszając uderzenia serca, dopóki szaro-złoty wschód nie obmywa nieba.

Poprzedni stan rzeczy.

Sherlock niemal zapomniał, że był czas przed Johnem.

…

…


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

…

…

John pamięta, jak to było na początku po tym, jak wrócił z wojny.

Był przysłowiową zagubioną duszą, błąkającą się po ulicach miasta, do którego już dłużej nie należał, wyczerpany bitwą, lecz boleśnie pragnący na nią wrócić. Próbował utrzymać się w głębokiej wodzie i gdy tylko jego głowa w całości się zanurzyła, pojawił się Sherlock i wyciągnął go z powrotem na powierzchnię.

Myślał, że został ocalony, że znalazł w życiu nowy sens. Wspaniale było pędzić przez ulice Londynu z jego najbardziej szalonym i błyskotliwym mieszkaniem u boku. Czuł się żywszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zarumieniony przygodą i zapachem niebezpieczeństwa unoszącym się w powietrzu.

Teraz, leżąc na oklepanej sofie jego siostry, śmierdzącej whisky i wymiocinami, i wpatrując się w zabrudzony przez wilgoć sufit, ból w jego klatce piersiowej jest tak ostry, że czuje go przy każdym uderzeniu serca. Nie może przestać przypominać sobie widoku twarzy Sherlocka, gdy ten powiedział mu, że chciałby przestać go kochać. Patrzył na Johna, jakby był jakimś absurdem, nieproszonym gościem, który nie chce wyjść.

John przeżył w życiu swoją dozę rozstań, a Bóg jeden wie, że w ogóle nie byli z Sherlockiem parą, ale nigdy wcześniej tak go to nie bolało. Nie ma to dla niego sensu — jak może cierpieć mocniej przez kogoś, w kim przecież nie jest zakochany, niż przez wszystkich ludzi, których kochał — ale jego relacja z Sherlockiem zawsze była wyjątkowa.

Gdy wspomina ich wspólny czas, zdaje mu się on być okrutnym żartem. Sherlock dał mu wszystko, czego nawet nie wiedział, że potrzebował, tylko po to, by później znów mu to odebrać. Ocalił go przed utonięciem, a potem zostawił go, by powoli grzęznął coraz głębiej.

Nie może się nie zastanawiać — podczas cichych godzin w nocy, kiedy jego samotność promieniuje od niego falami — czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby Sherlock po prostu wtedy pozwolił mu utonąć.

…

…

Sherlock próbuje sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądałoby mieszkanie, gdyby John w nim nie mieszkał.

Skanuje pokój od jego fotela do sofy, złożone palce przyciskając pod nosem. Jego spojrzenie przebiega od sterty gazet leżącej na stoliku do kawy, przez kubki po herbacie stojące obok połowicznie zakrytego laptopa Johna, aż do porzuconej laski w stojaku na parasole znajdującym się przy drzwiach. Wszystkie graty są oczywiście Sherlocka: stos dokumentów ze spraw, czaszka, uszkodzone pozostałości planszy Cluedo, rozkładające się pająki i próbki popiołu.

To zabawne, myśli, jak te rzeczy same z siebie nic nie znaczą, ale kiedy zostają zestawione razem, tworzą portret ich wspólnego życia. Opowiadają o wszystkich przygodach, które razem przeżyli, i wszystkich dniach, kiedy nie zdarzyło się nic bardziej ekscytującego niż zamówienie jedzenia na wynos i wieczorne oglądanie filmu. Są znakami interpunkcyjnymi w historii Johna i Sherlocka, przypomnieniami, by się zatrzymać, odetchnąć, pomyśleć, pamiętać o wszystkich słowach, które zostały już wypowiedziane i które pędzą chętnie w kierunku tych mających dopiero nadejść.

Sherlock podchodzi do fotela Johna i podnosi poduszkę z Union Jackiem, obracając ją powoli w dłoniach.

Próbować wyobrazić sobie mieszkanie bez Johna jest jakby próbować wyobrazić sobie obraz bez połowy tworzących go barw.

…

…

John półświadomie wygląda przez okno w kuchni, przygotowując kolację, i niemal wyskakuje ze skóry.

Sherlock jest przed domem Harry.

Po prostu tam stoi, wpatrując się w drzwi wejściowe. Dłonie ma wciśnięte w kieszenie tego jego śmiesznego płaszcza, a przy kostkach wystają niebieskie spodnie od piżamy. Cztery dni bez Johna i wygląda na to, że zapomniał nawet, jak się ubrać.

Z worków pod oczami i zapadniętych policzków widać, że zapomniał też, jak jeść i jak spać. Jego loki — a w tej chwili raczej ich niechlujny mętlik — sprawiają, że wygląda jak dzikie zwierzę.

John upuszcza łyżkę, której używał do mieszania sosu do spaghetti, i pochyla się nad zlewem, wyciągając szyję, by zyskać lepszy widok. Sherlock nie idzie dalej chodnikiem. Równie dobrze mógłby być czarnym posągiem umieszczonym pośrodku ich ogródka — jest tak nieruchomy. Wygląda, jakby się wahał, jakby nie był do końca pewny, gdzie jest ani co robi. Bierze chwiejny krok naprzód, a serce Johna natychmiast przyśpiesza.

Dokładnie wtedy Sherlock spogląda w okno.

Obaj zamierają. John nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, jak jedno spojrzenie może jednocześnie go zelektryzować i przerażać.

Twarz Sherlocka oscyluje pomiędzy zaskoczeniem a niepewnością; wreszcie obraca się gwałtownie i rusza z determinacją w stronę ulicy.

John nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak mocno ściska brzeg zlewu, zanim go nie puszcza. Musi rozciągnąć palce, by wznowić w nich przepływ krwi.

…

…

 _Proces O'Millanów jest jutro. Zostałem wezwany, by zeznawać. Będziesz mógł mi towarzyszyć? - SH_

 _18:03_

 _Może być niebezpiecznie. - SH_

 _18:17_

 _Dziś wieczorem próbowałem zrobić herbatę. Wygląda na to, że nie powinno się wysypywać liści z torebki i maczać ich w wodzie. Było to zdecydowanie mało przyjemne przeżycie. - SH_

 _18:43_

 _To Twoja wina, przez to, że kupujesz herbatę w torebkach. Zawsze parzyłem liściastą, zanim się wprowadziłeś. - SH_

 _18:52_

 _John, próbuję wznowić pomiędzy nami komunikację. Do osiągnięcia tego celu niezwykle przyczyniłaby się odpowiedź z Twojej strony. - SH_

 _19:02_

 _Minęło osiem dni. Nie sądzisz, że przesadzasz? - SH_

 _19:15_

 _Pani Hudson przyniosła kanapki, ale nie zjem ich, dopóki nie wrócisz. - SH_

 _19:26_

 _Czy pomogłoby, gdybym przeprosił? - SH_

 _19:48_

 _John. - SH_

 _20:00_

 _Proszę, wróć. - SH_

 _20:01_

 _Proszę._

 _20:07_

…

…

Ostatecznie John faktycznie wraca na Baker Street.

Kiedy przechodzi przez próg — z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię i włosami zmoczonymi deszczem — pierwszym, co widzi, jest Sherlock. Stoi przed lustrem zawieszonym nad kominkiem, wpatrując się we własne odbicie. Nie odwraca się, gdy John wchodzi do pomieszczenia. W ogóle się nie porusza, poza subtelnym ruchem klatki piersiowej przy kolejnych oddechach. Jego blade spojrzenie jest szkliste i oddalone, jakby znajdował się całe światy od ich mieszkania w centrum Londynu.

John obserwuje go, cicho debatując, czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Zwykłe „cześć" wydaje się być niewystarczające, ale jest zbyt wykończony, by zagłębiać się w wyjaśnienia, dlaczego nie było go tak długo. Przez chwilę igra z nim pomysł, by rzucić teatralne: „Kochanie, wróciłeeeeem" dla przełamania lodów, ale szybko odrzuca go jako indukowaną zmęczeniem bzdurę. Sherlock nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku i John zaczyna półświadomie się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, że tu jest.

To śmieszne. Dyszy gwałtownie i wdrapuje się po schodach do swojej sypialni. Może potrwa to kilka dni, zapewnia sam siebie, ale jest pewien, że z czasem sprawy staną się mniej niezręczne.

Cisza zostaje wreszcie złamana tego wieczoru, kiedy John robi herbatę, a Sherlock raczy mu podziękować.

Idzie powoli — obaj tańczą wokół siebie, lecz ostatecznie wpadają w odbicie ich dawnego, wygodnego wspólnego życia. Żartują razem, oglądają telewizję i generalnie sprawiają wrażenie, jakby wszystko wróciło do normalności. Jest to dla nich obu ogromna ulga.

Jednak pomimo swoich największych wysiłków, John nie potrafi całkowicie zignorować tego nikłego napięcia, które ciągle zdaje się ich owijać. Zadomowiło się w jego umyśle jak trzeci, nieproszony lokator 221B. Wie, że Sherlock również je czuje. Dostrzega to w jego wymuszonych uśmiechach i zmęczonych oczach.

Nie ma dnia, żeby nie przeklinał ciekawości, która sprawiła, że w ogóle sprawdził nadgarstek Sherlocka.

Zaczyna sobie uświadamiać bardzo realną możliwość, że mogą z tego nigdy nie wyjść. Może stracić przyjaźń Sherlocka, a jeśli to się stanie, naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co zrobi.

Najbardziej jednak żałuje sposobu, w jaki Sherlock teraz na niego patrzy, gdy myśli, że John nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Jego oczy są tak nieopisanie smutne; aż serce Johna zaciska się w piersi.

Jeśli ten stan będzie trwał nadal, jeden z nich ostatecznie się złamie. John nie próbuje nawet zgadywać, który to będzie.

…

…

— Za Johna! — krzyczy ktoś męskim głosem z tyłu pomieszczenia, a kilkanaście pozostałych osób podnosi kieliszki i wtóruje:

— Za Johna!

Obiekt toastu uśmiecha się i podnosi gwint szampana do ust. Mimo że John jest raczej typem smakosza piwnego, dwaj starzy kumple z Bart's podarowali mu butelkę dość ekskluzywnej marki, która, ku jego zaskoczeniu, bardzo mu posmakowała. Nigdy nie miał zbyt klasycznego gustu, jeśli chodzi o alkohol, ale mógłby do tego przywyknąć.

— Dobrze się bawisz?

John zerka w prawo i dostrzega Sarah stojącą obok niego, uśmiechającą się ciepło. Obejmuje ją jednym ramieniem czule i stuka swoim kieliszkiem w jej.

— Na zdrowie. Świetnie się bawię. — Rozgląda się po sali konferencyjnej i gwiżdże z aprobatą. Przy suficie porozwieszane są dużymi pęczkami różnokolorowe balony, pod nimi znajduje się kilka długich, białych stołów obstawionych jedzeniem i piciem, a w rogu pomieszczenia stoi laptop z playlistą z muzyką pop z lat 80. huczącą na cały regulator. — Odwaliłaś kawał dobrej roboty. Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

— Och, czyżby? — odpowiada kokieteryjnym tonem. — Byłam prawie pewna, że to przyjęcie-niespodzianka nie było dla ciebie wcale taką niespodzianką.

— Cóż. — John wzrusza ramionami. — Faktycznie zauważyłem, że znajomi z chirurgii zachowywali się przez ostatnich kilka dni dziwnie, i może faktycznie widziałem, jak Elizabeth przemycała tort na zaplecze i jak Jacob kupował likier w sklepie za rogiem. — Mruga żartobliwie. — Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem zielonego pojęcia.

Sarah przewraca oczami.

— Spędzasz zdecydowanie za dużo czasu z Sherlockiem. A propos, gdzie on jest? Wysłaliśmy mu zaproszenie.

— Co, po prawdzie, było waszym największym błędem. Byłem przy nim, gdy je otworzył, a potem natychmiast zaczął marudzić o tym, jak bezcelowe są spotkania towarzyskie, szczególnie te, które mają „świętować wydarzenie, do którego docenienia większość istot rozumnych nie jest nawet wystarczająco świadoma". To był dla mnie pierwszy trop, że będzie przyjęcie.

— Powinnam była to przewidzieć. Cóż, szkoda. Całe wieki go nie widziałam.

John wzrusza ramionami.

— I tak nie lubi przy…

John niemal się przewraca, gdy ktoś — bardzo masywny ktoś — wpada na niego i zgniata go w uścisku.

— Niech mu gwiazda pomyśl-ności*… — bełkocze Mike Stamford, podnosząc całą butelkę szampana wysoko do góry. — Nigdy nieeee zagaśnie! — Jego marynarka jest rozpięta, a na czubek głowy włożył jedną z tych śmiesznych, urodzinowych czapeczek, które miały być dowcipem.

— Mike — sapie John, uginając się pod wagą przyjaciela — chyba trochę za dużo wypiłeś.

— Nonsens! — Mike przesuwa gwint szampana do kieliszka Johna — na pół go napełniając, na pół rozlewając zawartość butelki na dywan — a potem sam bierze sowity łyk. — Impra do-iero c-się zaczęła!

Na całe szczęście sekundę później odzywa się telefon Johna, stwarzając mu wymówkę, by wywinąć się z uścisku Mike'a i sprawdzić kto to.

 _Potrzebuję Twojej natychmiastowej pomocy. Nie ma chwili do stracenia. - SH_

 _20:27_

John wzdycha. Nie widział Sherlocka przez cały dzień, lecz jakaś mała jego część pozwoliła sobie wierzyć, że dupek złoży mu chociaż życzenia urodzinowe, zanim zrujnuje jego plany.

— To on, prawda? — Sarah wślizguje się obok niego, strategicznie odsuwając się od Mike'a, gdy ten potyka się i niemal taranuje stojące obok składane krzesło.

John odpisuje krótko i uśmiecha się zmieszany.

— Tak. Niezbyt podoba mi się uciekanie z własnego przyjęcia, ale napisał, że to ważne. — Klika wyślij.

 _Gdzie mamy się spotkać? Miejsce zbrodni? NSY?_

 _20:28_

Sarah nie potrafi ukryć rozbawienia.

— Zwykle tak robi. Podejrzewałam, że może to nastąpić i tym razem. Poczekaj moment.

Znika w tłumie tuż po tym, jak telefon Johna wibruje ponownie.

 _W naszym mieszkaniu, i pośpiesz się. - SH_

 _20:31_

— Proszę bardzo! — mówi radośnie, wyłaniając się zza grupki gości. Podaje mu talerz z kawałkiem tortu przykrytym folią spożywczą.

John bierze go, uśmiechając się.

— Jesteś najlepsza. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Pochyla się i całuje go delikatnie w policzek.

— Oczywiście, choć wciąż trochę mi szkoda, że nie doszedłeś do tego wniosku, gdy się spotykaliśmy.

John przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

— Doszedłem, tylko że… — Wzdycha. — Chyba po prostu nie zawsze mam odpowiednio ustawione priorytety. Gdybyś rok temu powiedziała mi, że kiedyś będę uważał za całkowicie normalne opuszczenie mojego własnego przyjęcia-niespodzianki, by iść ścigać przestępców, nazwałbym cię stukniętą.

— A jednak oto jesteśmy. — Mina Sarah świadczy o tym, że doskonale wie, co jest na rzeczy. Popycha delikatnie Johna w stronę drzwi. — Pozdrów ode mnie Sherlocka i przekaż mu, że jest bardzo szczęśliwym facetem.

John nie przejmuje się wybąkaniem zaprzeczenia dla tego stwierdzenia. Daje jej niewinnego całusa i kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Oczekuje, że wszyscy goście zaczną protestować, lecz okazuje się, że są albo zbyt pijani, albo zbyt przyzwyczajeni do zachowań Sherlocka, by zwracać szczególną uwagę na jego niespodziewane wyjście.

Dwie minuty zajmuje mu złapanie taksówki (cholerne dranie widocznie uwielbiają przejeżdżać obok), a dwanaście dotarcie na Baker Street. Gdy jest na miejscu, rzuca w stronę taksówkarza kilka banknotów, otwiera drzwi wejściowe do 221B i wbiega na górę po schodach.

— Sherlock — woła energicznie, gdy jest już na ich piętrze. — Dotarłem tu najszybciej jak mogłe…

Zamiera w jednej chwili, mrugając powoli.

Na stoliku do kawy wystawione są zwęglone resztki pieczeni, którą pani Hudson przyniosła im wczoraj, tuż obok trzech ogromnych, zapalonych świec i odkorkowanej butelki wina. Całe mieszkanie zdaje się usłane świecami, oświetlającymi je delikatnym, ciepłym światłem. Na stoliku jest jeszcze kilka innych misek i talerzy, co do których zawartości nie jest pewien. Jedną wypełnia brązowa maź, inna wydaje się pełna cukinii, pociętych i ugotowanych w zapomnienie.

Sherlock stoi przy kominku ze skrzypcami wciśniętymi pod podbródek. Ma na sobie profesjonalnie skrojone czarne spodnie, które uwydatniają jego długie nogi, i obcisłą, srebrno-niebieską koszulę. Obraca się powoli, aż jest na wprost Johna; na jego wargach błąka się drobny uśmiech. Światło świec nadaje jego skórze perłowy odcień, a koszula sprawia, że jego tęczówki niemal lśnią.

Johnowi zasycha w ustach z powodów, których albo nie potrafi, albo nie chce wyjaśniać. Zajmuje mu żenujących dziesięć sekund pozbieranie się, po czym potrząsa głową, jakby rozwiewając omamy.

Ma właśnie zapytać, co, do diabła, się dzieje, gdy Sherlock delikatnie przyciska smyczek do srebrnych strun skrzypiec.

Powoli, z większym pięknem, niż John byłby w stanie sobie wyobrazić, Sherlock wygrywa niezwykle spokojną wersję bardzo znanej piosenki: _Happy Birthday_ **. Jego palce suną przez kolejne skale i nuty, dodając melodii warstw. Zwleka na niektórych dźwiękach i łagodnie flirtuje z innymi. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że możliwe jest sprawienie, że tak prosta melodia stanie się tak złożona, ale też nigdy wcześniej nie znał człowieka takiego jak Sherlock Holmes.

Kiedy piosenka dobiega końca, John odstawia talerz z tortem i żywo klaszcze, a jego uznanie dla tego występu przewyższa zmieszanie.

— To było wspaniałe, Sherlocku — mówi, a potem wskazuje na stół. — To dla mnie?

— Tak — potwierdza, odkładając skrzypce na fotel Johna i podchodząc do przodu. — Wyszukałem w sieci popularne sposoby obchodzenia urodzin i kilka dość poważanych stron sugerowało kolację. Niestety moje zdolności kulinarne nigdy nie były zbyt wyróżniające się. — Pochyla się, by podnieść miskę wypełnioną — o czym John jest już pewien — rozgotowanymi cukiniami, i ogląda ją z każdej strony, lekko marszcząc brwi. — Prawdopodobnie lepiej będzie, jeśli zjemy dziś na mieście.

John mruga.

— Próbowałeś przygotować kolację? No, to nowość. Coś na wynos byłoby w porządku, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. — Rozważa już zalety jedzenia tajskiego nad włoskim, gdy przypomina sobie o wiadomości, którą mężczyzna mu wysłał. — A co ze sprawą? Mówiłeś, że to ważne.

— Ach, tak. — Sherlock odstawia miskę z powrotem na stół i wychodzi do kuchni, wołając zza ramienia: — To był z mojej strony taki mały podstęp. Byłem dość podekscytowany, żeby dać ci prezent, i chciałem, żebyś wrócił do domu jak najszybciej.

Wraca chwilę później z małym pakunkiem owiniętym w zwykły szary papier. Wyciąga go w stronę Johna, ale ten jest w stanie jedynie gapić się na niego idiotycznie.

— Ty… masz dla mnie prezent?

— W tym momencie jest to chyba dość oczywiste.

Umysł Johna próbuje w jakiś sposób ogarnąć tę sytuację.

— To bardzo, hm, uprzejme z twojej strony.

Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Sherlocka pogłębia się.

— Spróbuj nie brzmieć na tak oszołomionego.

— Tak, tak. — Bierze od niego prezent i uśmiecha się. — Przepraszam, jestem po prostu zaskoczony. Dziękuję, Sherlock.

Rozrywa papier szybko, zastanawiając się, co jego szalony współlokator mógł mu kupić. Zapewne to serce żaby albo nowy zestaw probówek do ich kuchnio-laboratorium.

Kiedy pozbywa się ostatniej warstwy papieru, moment zajmuje mu przetworzenie informacji o tym, co trzyma w dłoniach. Jest to, jak z początku mu się wydaje, nowy egzemplarz „Harolda i fioletowej kredki".

Potem uświadamia sobie, że to dokładnie ten sam egzemplarz, który pożyczył Sherlockowi, kiedy mężczyzna skręcił kostkę — tylko że teraz wygląda tak, jakby nikt go nigdy nie używał. Okładka lśni, a kolory są tak jaskrawe, jak gdyby książka została dopiero co wydrukowana. Małe zadrapania i nacięcia zostały naprawione; nawet wypadające strony są teraz zabezpieczone nową oprawą. Wygląda to tak, jakby Sherlock cofnął się w czasie i odzyskał jego ulubioną książkę z dzieciństwa dokładnie taką, jaka była, gdy czytał ją po raz pierwszy. Otwiera okładkę i wsłuchuje się w satysfakcjonujący odgłos pęknięcia, gdy grzbiet książki zgina się, jak mogłoby się zdawać, po raz pierwszy. Jego imię wciąż jest wypisane na wewnętrznej stronie niestarannymi bazgrołami małego chłopca. Trzymając ją teraz, czuje się, jakby znów miał osiem lat, a jego matka właśnie podała mu, skulonemu pod własnym łóżkiem, książkę. Wtedy wyobrażał sobie, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby miał magiczną kredkę taką jak Harold. Rysowałby idealne, słoneczne niebo każdego dnia, a samego siebie uczynił dzielnym rycerzem, który zabijał smoki i śmiał się w twarz potworom. Po tamtym dniu nigdy więcej nie bał się burz.

Teraz, gdy trzyma książkę, która zainspirowała go do zmienienia swojego życia na takie, jakie chciałby mieć, z jego ramion unosi się zupełnie inny rodzaj strachu i rozprasza w powietrzu.

John nie potrafi wydusić z siebie słowa. Wie, że Sherlock go obserwuje, oczekuje, że coś powie, ale nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Wreszcie, Sherlock pyta:

— Podoba ci się? Zadzwoniłem z prośbą o przysługę do starego przyjaciela, który pracuje jako restaurator książek. Cóż, mówię „przyjaciel"… — Ton jego głosu jest tak niepewny, że wybija Johna z jego odurzenia.

— Sherlock — szepcze, podnosząc wzrok powoli, o jeden minimalny stopień na każdą upływającą sekundę, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę przed sobą — ty naprawdę mnie kochasz, prawda?

Tym razem to Sherlock jest kompletnie oniemiały. Jego oczy rozszerzają się w sposób, który wydawałby się komiczny, gdyby sytuacja była mniej napięta.

— To znaczy, wiem, że tak — kontynuuje łagodnie, ostrożnie, jakby jedynie jego słowa utrzymywały go w równowadze na ostrzu. — Adoracja dość ewidentnie to potwierdza, ale… ignorujesz swój „transport" tak bardzo, że nigdy do końca w to nie wierzyłem. Myślałem, że to kolejna z tych spraw, do ignorowania której potrafisz się zmusić, jak spanie czy jedzenie, i z początku wyglądało na to, że mam rację, ale… — Ponownie spogląda w dół na książkę i z miłością gładzi jej wierzch kciukiem. — Ale to, _to_ jest najwspanialszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem. To jest _prawdziwe_. — Patrzy w nieczytelne, niebieskie oczy mężczyzny i mówi: — Prawda?

Sherlock milczy przez, jak mu się zdaje, wieki, a serce Johna zaczyna opadać w jego piersi. Być może jego ocena sytuacji była śmiertelnie błędna. Mieli udawać, że Adoracja nie istnieje, że wciąż są tylko współlokatorami i przyjaciółmi. Problem w tym, że John nie jest w stanie zdecydować, czy faktycznie lepiej udawać, czy być szczerym o swoich uczuciach.

— Proszę — szepcze John, a jego głos jest pewny pomimo szalejących w nim odmętów poplątanych emocji. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że to jest prawdziwe.

Sherlock waha się, przebiegając wzrokiem po twarzy Johna, jakby mógł z niej wyczytać, co ma zrobić. Wygląda na tak zagubionego, jak John się czuje, i wydaje się całkiem prawdopodobne, że za chwilę może wyjść z mieszkania.

Lecz potem pochyla się boleśnie powoli i przyciska usta do ucha Johna.

— To jest prawdziwe — szepcze, a jego ciepły oddech łaskocze jego skórę.

Nagle słowa wydają się nie być wystarczające. John wie, że to głupie, że Sherlock może go potem za to znienawidzić, ale rodzi się w nim impuls tak silny, że nie jest w stanie zrobić nic, by go powstrzymać. Odkłada książkę ostrożnie na stół, a potem ujmuje twarz mężczyzny w dłonie, całując go ostro.

Sherlock sapie z zaskoczeniem, kiedy ich usta zderzają się ze sobą, a John wykorzystuje tę okazję, by wsunąć swój język pomiędzy rozchylonymi wargami mężczyzny. Smakuje jak herbata i pasta do zębów, której obaj używają. Zanurza palce w jego ciemnych lokach i całuje go z całą skumulowaną przez ostatnich kilka tygodni frustracją. Uczucie ciepłego, delikatnego ciała przy swoim jest dokładnie tak samo doskonałe, jak gdy całowali się po raz pierwszy; napiera mocniej, niecierpliwie szukając więcej. Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, Sherlock oddaje pocałunek ochoczo, urabiając razem ich ciała, gdy jego język wysuwa się, by mokro przesunąć się po dolnej wardze Johna.

Pocałunek jest desperacki i głęboki, jak przysłowiowe otworzenie tam. Niemal rozrywają swoje ubrania, rozpaczliwie pragnąc dostać się do ukrytej pod nimi gorącej skóry. John czuje chłodne powietrze na swojej klatce piersiowej po tym, jak zwinne palce Sherlocka szybko rozpinają guziki jego koszuli. Zostaje zerwana z jego ramion w momencie, gdy jego dłonie odnajdują pasek spodni Sherlocka i otwierają go, wyszarpując ze szlufek. Nie ma czasu na myślenie; potrzebują tego w tej chwili. Uderzające do głowy, upojne pożądanie napompowuje jego żyły, sprawiając, że od tej siły zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie.

Sherlock stale napiera, prowadząc go do tyłu, aż uderza o ścianę. John czuje twardniejący członek mężczyzny naciskający w jego brzuch i wygina biodra, aż jego własny wciska się w gorące udo.

— Och, Boże — jęczy w miękkie usta. Samo tarcie to dla niego zbyt wiele, a przez spodnie czuje jeszcze ciepło ciała Sherlocka, co sprawia, że krew natychmiast przepływa do jego penisa.

— John — sapie Sherlock. — John, potrzebuję… — Urywa, gdy John rozpina jego rozporek, wpychając dłoń do jego majtek i obejmując go palcami. Jest zbyt otumaniony pożądaniem, by wkładać w ten akt szczególną finezję, ale to zdaje się mężczyznę nakręcać. Dosłownie wibruje on od przyjemności; odchylił głowę do tyłu, eksponując kremową, długą szyję. John pragnie się tym nacieszyć, pragnie wycisnąć każdą kroplę przyjemności z jego chodzącego mokrego snu, który teraz trzyma się go, jakby był jedynym źródłem grawitacji we wszechświecie, ale jest tak podniecony, że ma zawroty głowy. Nie będzie to powolny ani zmysłowy poryw kochania się. Obaj potrzebują dojść w _tej cholernej chwili_ , albo wybuchną.

— Proszę, tylko, tylko pozwól mi — John bełkocze, niespójny z pragnienia, zdejmując slipki i przyciskając swojego penisa do Sherlocka — o tak. O Boże, Sherlock, tak. — Trzyma ich członki w dłoni, obciągając im obu w długich, powolnych ruchach. Sherlock pod nim drży, ściskając jego ramiona boleśnie mocno, ale John nie potrafi się tym przejmować. Mężczyzna jest dyszącym, wijącym się, jęczącym bezmyślnie kłębkiem. Jego głos jest tak głęboki i aksamitny, że zahacza to o obsceniczność. John sądzi, że mógłby dojść przez sam ten dźwięk, choć uczucie gorącego, nabrzmiałego członka Sherlocka obciąganego tuż obok jego jest miłym bonusem. Ich ciała lepią się od potu i preejakulatu, a on zaczyna poruszać dłonią szybciej, mocno ściskając ich penisy w pięści. Dygocze, kiedy jego palce owijają się wokół grubych główek; przyjemność jest tak ostra, że niemal zbyt intensywna. Ma wrażenie, że nawet najlżejszy podmuch wystarczyłby, by doszedł, ale najpierw chce zobaczyć Sherlocka.

Wypuszcza swój teraz mokry członek z uścisku i skupia się wyłącznie na Sherlocku, obciągając mu szybko przy trzonie, pociągając napletek wystarczająco, by sprawić, że mężczyzna zadrży. Jego oczy są zaciśnięte, jakby nie mógł znieść przepływających przez niego doznań. Z jego rozchylonych ust swobodnie wypływa struga na wpół wypowiedzianych słów i desperackich jęków.

Kiedy już myśli, że mógłby oglądać go takiego przez całą wieczność, Sherlock unosi jedną zaczerwienioną powiekę i wypowiada „ _John_ " głosem tak zdruzgotanym, tak całkowicie zrujnowanym, że obaj natychmiast wiedzą, że nie ma już dla nich nadziei. Owładnia nim orgazm, wstrząsając całym jego chudym ciałem w sposób, jaki John może opisać jedynie jako piękny. Ten widok rozpala go jak fizyczny dotyk, i nawet bez dłoni na swoim penisie, wystarcza, by wysłać go na skraj.

Nie dochodzi — bardziej rozpływa się w przyjemności. Jest mgliście świadom ciepła i wilgoci wykwitających na jego brzuchu; jego świat składa się z tańczących czarnych kropek spowijających jego wzrok i niemożliwie mocnego ciała przy nim. Sherlock przemienił jego imię w wibrację, która teraz brzęczy tuż pod jego skórą.

Zdaje się, że mija cały wiek, zanim oddech Johna spowalnia i jest w stanie zrozumieć to, co widzi. Sherlock przyciska czoło do jego ramienia, ciężko oddychając przez usta. Obaj są tylko w połowie ubrani, a ich ciała połyskują od potu.

Pomimo braku finezji w technice i faktu, że obaj wytrzymali zaledwie osiem minut, to z całą pewnością był najlepszy seks w całym jego życiu.

Teraz jednak, gdy po-seksowy żar wygasł, wie, że muszą porozmawiać.

— Sherlock — mówi cicho. Mężczyzna nie odpowiada, więc trąca jego policzek nosem. — Sherlocku, nie musisz nic mówić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale jest coś, co pragnę powiedzieć.

Mężczyzna burczy pod nosem, co jest i tak lepszym potwierdzeniem, niż John mógł sobie wymarzyć.

Bierze długi oddech i chwyta obie dłonie Sherlocka w swoje.

— Pamiętam, co mówiłeś wcześniej o tym, że nie chcesz być zakochany i że tego żałujesz. Jeżeli wciąż tak o tym myślisz, to może pozostać jednorazową sytuacją, a ja nigdy nie poruszę więcej tego tematu. Jestem zbyt dumny, aby usychać za tobą z tęsknoty, jeśli mnie nie chcesz. Nienawidzę udawać, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, ale nienawidziłbym się jeszcze bardziej, gdybym zmusił cię, byś ze mną był, jeżeli nie chcesz. — Urywa, ważąc słowa na języku. — Ale… czy naprawdę tego żałujesz? — Omiata ich mieszkanie dłonią, tę fuzję całego tego czasu, jaki wspólnie spędzili. — Naszej przyjaźni? Naszego wspólnego życia? Czy naprawdę żałujesz _mnie_?

Milczenie, które pomiędzy nimi zapada, jest ogłuszające. John ma wrażenie, że cały tlen został w jednej chwili wyssany z pomieszczenia. Jego serce bije nawet bardziej szaleńczo niż wcześniej. Sherlock wciąż trzyma głowę na jego ramieniu, lecz teraz jego ciało jest sztywne od napięcia.

Stopniowo spogląda w górę. Jego oczy błyszczą jakimś niemożliwym do opisania uczuciem. Przez całe swoje życie John nie bał się drugiego człowieka bardziej niż w tym momencie. Zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego Sherlock unikał zakochiwania się przez tak wiele lat.

Po długiej chwili, Sherlock wypuszcza nagle oddech, a na jego ustach błąka się uśmiech.

— Nigdy nie mógłbym cię żałować, John.

Słowa te sprawiają, że w jego piersi eksploduje coś o sile światła słonecznego. John przez chwilę jest zbyt zszokowany, by odpowiedzieć, a Sherlock wykorzystuje jego milczenie, by dodać:

— Myślałem, że moje uczucia z czasem wygasną, ale teraz wiem, że jest powód, dlaczego Adoracje nigdy nie znikają. Miłość może się zmienić, ludzie mogą się rozstać i podążyć osobnymi ścieżkami, ale ci, którzy dostali się do naszych serc, zawsze tam pozostaną. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby zabrakło cię w moim życiu. Ja… — Jego głos łamie się, a on sam przez moment wygląda na przerażonego; John ściska jego dłonie krzepiąco. — Przeraża mnie to, jak bardzo mógłbyś mnie zranić, gdybyś chciał, ale — bierze gwałtowny oddech i prostuje ramiona — ale ufam, że tego nie zrobisz. Nie ma nikogo, przy kim moje serce byłoby bezpieczniejsze. Wiem, że się nim zajmiesz. Nie żałuję tego, John. Kocham cię.

Serce Johna szarpie się dziwnie w jego klatce piersiowej i przez moment myśli, że jest chory. Potem jego lewe ramię rozbłyska ostrym, palącym, zbyt znajomym uczuciem. Unosi je, nie puszczając dłoni Sherlocka, odsłaniając delikatną skórę. Na lewym nadgarstku, jakby w precyzyjnym odbiciu lustrzanym prawego nadgarstka Sherlocka, pojawia się nowa Adoracja, jarząc się jak rozżarzony węgielek na ciemnoczerwonym tle pozostałych znaków.

— Sherlock — mówi cicho, zbyt oszołomiony, by układać właściwe słowa. Pod jego skórą buzuje światło, a w dół jego kręgosłupa zdaje się przechodzić prąd. Nigdy nie czuł niczego podobnego, ale uświadamia sobie, czym jest to uczucie, natychmiast. — Boże, ja też cię kocham. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Kiedy spogląda w górę, dostrzega, że Sherlock wpatruje się w jego nadgarstek z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w prawie dziecięcy sposób.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem… — szepcze. — To znaczy, byłbym szczęśliwy po prostu mając cię przy sobie. Nigdy nie myślałem, że ty też…

— Zamknij się, Sherlock — przerywa mu John radośnie, przyciągając mężczyznę bliżej. Przyciska oba ich nadgarstki do siebie, tak że ich Adoracje znajdują się tuż obok siebie. — Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj.

Ten jeden raz, Sherlock słucha bez marudzenia.

…

…

Lata później, Sherlock leży na brzuchu w łóżku i obserwuje regularny oddech mężczyzny śpiącego obok niego. Łagodne, poranne światło przecieka przez okno, oświetlając ciało Johna Watsona niczym tysiące świetlików. Jego pogrążona we śnie twarz wygląda na rozluźnioną i młodą, choć od czasu do czasu jego oczy mrużą się w kącikach, jakby sny przynosiły mu jakąś mglistą uciechę. Całkiem prawdopodobnie to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek widział.

Gładzi pojedynczą linię na nadgarstku, ostateczny dowód, że Sherlock Holmes jednak posiada serce. Jest tak jasna i wyraźna, jak była w dniu, gdy wypaliła się na jego skórze. Myślał wtedy, że go zrujnuje, i na wiele sposobów tak się stało. Praca nie jest już dłużej jedyną miłością jego życia, a długie godziny, jakie niegdyś poświęcał na eksperymenty i siedmioprocentowe roztwory***, teraz zostały zamienione na kubki herbaty i wieczory filmowe w mieszkaniu. Wciąż pamięta życie, jakie wiódł przedtem: życie, w którym nigdy nie musiał się sobą dzielić z nikim innym, ponieważ przekonał samego siebie, że tak będzie najlepiej. Jednak teraz, gdy wspólnie przeżyte dni stały się wspomnieniami, a dni, które wciąż są przed nimi, rozciągają się przed nim zachęcająco, Sherlock zapewnia sam siebie w myślach, że jeśli wszystkim, co w życiu osiągnie, będzie zapewnienie, by John Watson nigdy nie potrzebował kolejnej Adoracji, jego życie będzie spełnione.

…

Koniec.

* * *

*w oryginale „For He's a Jolly Good Fellow"

**zostawiłam „Happy Birthday", bo nasze „Sto lat" ma jednak inną melodię

***nawiązanie do uzależnienia od kokainy, obecnego już w opowiadaniach Sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a, sugerowanego również w serialu


End file.
